Puzzle Pieces
by polotiz
Summary: Continuation of Episode 5x09. Now with a life of it's own.. Maura and Jane attempt to work through what has happened, while taking on a new case and contemplating a shift in their relationship. Eventual Rizzles. Also companion piece to Routines, if you want the full perspective
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A continuation of episode 5x09

A/N: I intended to write this as a third chapter of Routines (for some reason the muse is taking that storyline arc and beating me over the head with it), but it has turned into something a little longer. Helps if you have read Routines, but can do without (but I'd be super-happy if you read it anyway!)

All the characters belong to Tess Gerritson and TNT. I wish I owned them, really I do.

Thanks

* * *

><p>"Puzzle Pieces"<p>

Maura's heart was aching for Jane.

Amidst the noise of the baseball, and the family, and the pizza and anchovies and beer – despite the normalcy that everyone had done their very best to provide, Maura knew. She knew it was an illusion. It was in the way she saw Jane move, beyond the pain of her injuries there was a caution, a hesitation. The way she held up her pizza and anchovies to everyone, smiling, as if to show them that she was ok – she was on the road to mending – but behind her eyes was a terrible absence. Maura could see right through those tumultuous eyes, ordinarily dark and stormy and full of intensity… tonight they were duller, blunter… as if she was looking at a faded photograph.

She felt it when she touched Jane's lower back as she descended to the couch, her fingers lightly brushing the dip between her L4/L5 vertebrae, and feeling the extreme tension all around them. Like she was bracing herself for something… as if it was all she could do to keep herself together, through this.. during this…

_"__How am I supposed to be feeling?"_

The words echoed in Maura's ears, each syllable hurtling and knocking around her synapses like a pinball machine…. far louder than the noise from the TV could, louder than the busy conversation around her. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, steadying herself from the ache within her own heart.

Jane had said she wanted to wait.

Maura inwardly shook herself. There had been no other way than this. She couldn't very well stand at the door and explain to her own family, her own mother, that they weren't wanted. That they weren't helping… they weren't what Jane needed.

Maura found herself distracted by the shouts and the "whoops" of the room as another home run was scored. Instinctively a smile went to her face.

_At least show you are engaged in the activity,_ Maura tersely told herself. _Don't let them see what you know._

_And you do know._

Her hand lingered in its spot… Jane had made no move to shift away from it. Moments like these warmed Maura's heart as much as the reality tightened around it like a metal vice. She felt the ripples, the uncertainty, the burden on Jane's consciousness; she felt it directly under her fingertips. She closed her eyes and gently brushed them over Jane's back – just a small movement – to communicate, as best she could in a crowded room, that she understood.

She felt warm fingers squeeze hers, and she opened her eyes to find Jane had reached around her back with her right hand, as she regarded her with a sad half-smile. Maura tilted her head and offered back the warmest smile she could muster.

Jane was exceptional, how she did this – how her love for her family and desire to protect them from the things she didn't want them to worry about, didn't want them to see, forced a terrible burden on her. But she allowed Maura to see. It was a certainty in their friendship that Maura drew much of her strength from these days.

After the game had finished, the family had little reason to stay. Jane's mood had tapered out to reflect what one would expect from someone who had only just been discharged from hospital. She was quiet, subdued, and her eyelids were notably heavy despite her attempts to suggest otherwise. Maura had seen… felt.. the adjustment in Jane's disposition and caught the eye of Angela, who initially furrowed her brow before shrugging her shoulders slightly in agreeable defeat and a knowing concern. Jane, clearly struggling to stay awake after the events of the day, blearily glanced between her best friend and her mother, as if she was missing the joke.

Angela cleared her throat.

"Ok boys, we should all get going" – she emphasised the 'all' by looking squarely at Frankie. She knew Korasak would be mature enough to follow her lead, but Frankie – goodness, sometimes he had the wits of a snail.

"Frankie –" Angela repeated, "Jane needs sleep." She shot a knowing glance at Maura. "All of us need to go."

Maura nodded slowly in response. It was a look she had come to know, and to love about Angela. It was the look that said; "my baby is in your hands now, and we can't help her. So you need to fix it."

Maura protectively wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulder, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek. Jane smiled helplessly at Angela.

The three piled out of the house almost as noisily as they had entered, Jane waving goodbye and leaving Frankie with a parting punch on his upper arm. Maura had stopped Angela before the door closed with a gentle hand on her shoulder, whispering "thank you" in a voice only the two of them would hear. Angela nodded, cast one final anxious look behind Maura at the couch, as if to say 'Are you sure she is okay'?

Maura smiled and softly nodded her head. Angela understood. Then said, more loudly.

"We'll just be over here if you need us!"

"Thanks Ma" the distinctively raspy voice sounded from the couch. "I'm ok – Maura's all over it."

Maura said her final wordless goodbyes to Angela before gently pressing the door shut, knowing that she would handle the pleasantries for Frankie and Korsak on her behalf. She paused a moment, her fingers resting against the surface of the door, before turning around.

Jane's head was against the back of the couch, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Maura approached her, stepping into her field of view and smiling.

"Hey." She said, then made a point of turning to look up at the same spot Jane had just been studying. "If you're going to tell me there is a mark up there…"

The corners of Jane's eyes creased in a smile and she shook her head. "No, but I think I saw one trying to make its way onto the ceiling – it got destroyed by Maura's iron dome of cleanliness before it could even get half way up the wall…"

Maura chuckled, the resonance of her laugh – deeper than one might expect from someone of her speaking voice and frame. "Well technically the mark would have been quite successful reaching the ceiling, as the iron dome is an anti-missile initiative, but very poor at ground protection." She ran her hand tenderly down the side of Jane's cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Come on-" she continued, walking around to the other side of the couch and perching herself on the arm rest. She held out her hand. "Let's get you to bed."

Jane looked up at her and scrunched up her face in protest. "I'm fiiine." She drew out the last word in a mock whine. Maura simply tilted her head, wiggling her outstretched fingers.

"Jane, you were falling asleep sitting up only moments before." Jane glanced sheepishly at her and Maura's expression softened. "Your injuries require rest to heal – _real_ rest." Her eyes flicked up to the darkness outside. "Goodness knows I could do with an early night."

There was a long pause, before finally Jane huffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Okay okay… coming."

As it was, Jane did an excellent job extracting herself from the couch, by herself. She had used the armrest to help take pressure off her stomach muscles, and only once she was standing, bent over, did she reach a hand towards Maura to help her upright. Maura took her hand, as Jane gingerly navigated her way to a full standing position, wobbling slightly Maura noted thanks to the effects of fatigue and an unstable core, and of course the medication she was on to make it better. Jane closed her eyes, steadied, then opened them slowly, her gaze fixing on Maura's face.

"Okay?" She asked, gently.

With a loud breath escaping from between her lips, Jane nodded. Maura smiled.

"Go clean your teeth – I'll just go upstairs and get ready, then I will come down and help you change."

"I'll be fine Maura, really." Jane protested, but Maura just took her hand and led her away from the couch.

"Of course you will – but I know the damage, and I sincerely doubt that will be tonight. You may surprise me, of course, but either way I need to check on that bruising so…. " She released Jane's hand and lightly touched her shoulder "..I will see you in a few minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Puzzle Pieces - 2/?

* * *

><p>"Jane, I thought I told you to wait…"<p>

Maura had returned, changed, to find Jane sitting on the end of the bed, a look of helpless frustration on her face, with her hand and forearm poking out the sleeve of her T-shirt, and her elbow locked in to her side. She glared darkly at Maura and made a go at wiggling her arm, presumably out of the sleeve, but only succeeded in wincing in pain.

"Ow." She mouthed at Maura. The glare melted out of her eyes, replaced with a pleading look.

Maura smiled and shook her head as she quickly crossed the floor to where Jane was still attempting to move, in one direction or another, and stilled her with a gentle hand.

"Jane Rizzoli," She began, as she pulled the hem of Jane's t-shirt upward, pulling carefully over her elbow, "You are the most stubborn.. " The T-shirt came up over Jane's head in one motion and Maura paused at the arched eyebrow that met her. She nodded. "You're right, Angela. Fine-" Now only Jane's left arm was in the t-shirt and she gently tugged it free. "-you are the _second_ most stubborn person I know."

"Being able to dress- _undress_ myself isn't exactly shooting for the stars Maura." The sullen look was back. Maura ignored it as she took a quick inventory of the bruising on Jane's abdomen. The deep purple, red and in some places, almost totally black were the remnants of a brutal war on Jane's body.

And the casualties.

Tears instantly pricked her eyes, and Maura tore her gaze away from the area, blinking quickly to banish them, chiding herself for the emotion. When she looked back into Jane's eyes she found them deep, searching... Maura knew she was intently watching the expressions play out on her face.

For a moment it looked like Jane was about to speak, but changed her mind. Maura gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"They're looking better." She said finally. Jane nodded slowly, and Maura moved around behind her so Jane could unclasp and remove her bra while preserving her modesty. Maura handed the sleeping shirt over to Jane. "Slide your arms in and I'll help get it over your head."

Once Jane was completely dressed into her correct sleeping attire, Maura pulled the covers back on the right side of the bed, gesturing for Jane to let her help her get settled. Jane shook her head.

"I got it." She rasped. "The least I can do is _earn_ my sleep."

Maura's mouth twitched up in a smile. "Okay, I'm going to get the rest of your medication for tonight, I'll be right back."

At the island in her kitchen Maura paused, her fingers sliding across the cool granite benchtop. Jane's deteriorating mood and signs of imminent withdrawal had not been lost on the Medical Examiner. With the family there in the afternoon, Jane had been distracted enough by the noise and the activity and her need to make them believe she was okay, that the reality of the situation had barely enough time to settle.

Reaching over to the bag of packets and bottles Jane had been sent home with from the hospital, Maura began arranging Jane's night time medication.

Now, it was settling. And every time she looked in the mirror, every time she had to ask for help, goodness every time she _moved_, she was reminded.

Maura knew it was scaring her, she knew it.

But she would keep her distance, until the time came.

Returning to the guest room Maura found that Jane had managed successfully to slide herself under the covers, despite leaning slightly awkwardly against the pillows. She switched off the main light in the room, allowing only the illumination of the bedside lamp, then moved, slowly, around to her side of the bed which in turn gave Jane more time to get herself comfortable. Maura pretended not to see the pain flit across her face as Jane moved her upper body into a more natural sleeping position.

"Here-" Maura said, reaching down. Jane uncurled her fingers to accept the pharmacy about to be deposited into her palm. "Here, these are the anitbiotics-" She dropped two tablets into Jane's hand, "-This-" Another, blue tablet "-Is the muscle relaxant, and _this_ –" Half of a cream coloured tablet followed. "This is the painkiller."

"Wow, I could open my own drugstore." Jane muttered. She tossed the tablets into her mouth, reaching for the glass of water in Maura's hand before taking a sip and passing it back. "Thanks."

"If the pain gets too bad during the night," Maura continued, "you can take the other half. Here-" She placed the small bowl on the bedside table and the glass beside it. "I'll leave them here."

Jane's eyes moved from the bowl to the glass and back again, then flicked forward, fixing somewhere through Maura onto the wall behind. A thought came unbidden to Maura's mind and she mulled over it for a few moments, before taking a step closer to the bed.

"Hey.." Reaching down, she rested her hand on Jane's shoulder, tracing the line of the duvet with her thumb. "Do you want me to stay?"

Slowly, dark eyes turned up and met hers, and Maura was instantly taken aback by the raw pain that burned behind them. She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Jane.." She breathed,

Jane sharply looked away and Maura immediately regretted that last utterance. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Jane hated to be viewed as a victim. She hated pity.

"It's okay." The husk of Jane's voice was more pronounced with the added sadness that laced her words. "I'll be fine Maur- thanks."

It occurred to Maura, that she could just ignore Jane. She could make up some medical reason it was more appropriate for her to stay. She knew how much Jane was struggling, and knew Jane knew she could see. But even still, her fear of vulnerability was a powerful wall to break. And unless invited, Maura would have no chance of getting past it.

"Okay." Maura smiled softly and leant down to brush a lock of hair behind Jane's ear. Her heart warmed a fraction when she caught the ghost of a smile reflected on her friend's face. She lightly brushed the skin over Jane's temple. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Any time at all." Maura rested her hand on top of Jane's head and switched off the bedside light.

"Goodnight Jane."

At the entrance to the door she was stopped by the sound of her name. Maura rested her fingers on the door frame and turned into the darkness.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you.."

The word sounded… lost… to Maura, like it was coming from the middle of a vast snowfield in the heart of a blizzard. She imagined that would be very much how Jane was feeling.

For what felt like the millionth time that night, Maura closed her eyes and took a shallow breath to calm herself, before stepping out into the hallway. There, with the door to the guestroom partially closed so light spilled only a short way into the area her best friend was now resting, she finally allowed her tears to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Firstly, thank you very, very much for the reviews, for following and for your interest. It truly means a lot! This is was the hardest chapter, for obvious reasons, and yes it's a biggie, I couldn't find an appropriate place to cut into it that wouldn't disrupt the flow. I hope I did it justice.

Haven't decided where to go or if to go further with it, as it could be I'm mostly a one or two-shot writer, but my muse can be very insistent

Thanks again, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>'Angel' - Sarah McLachlan<p>

_Spend all your time waiting _

_For that second chance _

_For a break that would make it okay _

_There's always some reason _

_To feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction _

_Oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_Let me be empty _

_Oh and weightless and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room _

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line _

_And everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_The storm keeps on twisting _

_Keep on building the lies _

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference _

_Escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe _

_In this sweet madness _

_Oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room _

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort here_

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces, 3?

"OW! MOTHER F- SONOFABITCH!"

Maura darted awake, throwing off her covers and launching to her feet all in one motion. Her fingers were on her doorhandle in moments, her legs had carried her down the stairs in seconds, and less than half a minute later she had been at the entrance to Jane's door.

Had she been observing her own actions, she might have marvelled at the autonomy of them – made comment about the body's natural disorientation on awakening that would have precluded the ability of a person to make decisions, or movements, that were anything less than instinct. She would have mulled over the deeper meaning, analysed the context, and formed a hypothesis as to the nature of their relationship.

But Maura wasn't observing, she was acting.

The light from the bedside table glowed through the crack in the door.

"Jane?" She pressed the door forward and it acquiesced under her touch, swinging open, revealing Jane's familiar form. Her back was to the door, leaning against the pillows on her elbow, hunched forward with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Moving further inside Maura could see the light sheen of sweat on Jane's face and neck, and once she had covered the distance to where her friend was, she saw her eyes squeezed shut, her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey-" The hand she placed on Jane's arm seemed to startle her, her head shot up and she blinked, blearily, fixing on Maura's face. Maura tilted her head around, quietly assessing whether this was a pain reaction, or a nightmare reaction, or perhaps both. "Were you trying to get back into bed?" She asked softly.

Jane nodded. Maura squeezed Jane's arm, pulled the covers further back and leant down, lifting Jane's legs off the ground. Finally Jane spoke. "I woke up, and I had to go… you know.." she explained as she levered backwards, wincing but at least able to adjust her body without as much pressure on her damaged core muscles. "I came back and it just- I couldn't.." Maura carefully placed positioned Jane's legs on the mattress, and let her hand rest on Jane's calf.

"This is quite normal Jane, for this level of injury." She said reassuringly. Her eyes flicked to the bedside table, seeing the the bowl and cup empty. "Did you just take it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jane answered, running a hand roughly over her face and staring up at the ceiling. "How long do these damn things take?"

"Around half an hour." Maura reached forward, collecting the edge of the covers into her fingers and pulling them back over the side of the bed, covering Jane's lower body.

With an exasperated sigh, Jane flung her arm over her forehead and shook her head. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She muttered.

Maura's eyes travelled the length of Jane's torso, arms and shoulders, noting the beads of sweat pooled in the curve of her throat, the way the hair at her hairline was slick against her skin.

"I'm not." She said softly.

She noticed the glimmer of unshed tears in Jane's eyes, and the way her eyebrows curved upward near the bridge of her nose. Even with her arm covering it, she knew exactly the pattern of lines that would be creasing her forehead.

"I'm okay Maur-" She said, without looking away from that spot on the ceiling that held her focus. "Thanks for helping me drag my sorry ass back to bed."

Maura chewed on her lower lip. The situation that was both extremely familiar, and terribly unfamiliar all at the same time.

"You don't need to thank me, Jane." She said. "You never need to thank me."

"Yeah…yeah I do."

Maura lingered a moment, then thought better of it. With her hand on Jane's knee, she leaned down to the light on the bedside and switched it off, plunging the room into darkness and providing Jane with her escape.

Her thumb caressed Jane's knee in silence while her eyes adjusted to the darkness, until she could make out Jane's silhouette in the faint light of nighttime. Pressing down tenderly she stepped away from the bed.

And as she turned away, making her way to the door for the second time that night, she heard it.

A sharp intake of breath.

The rustling sound of a body being pulled tightly around itself, hands clenched into fists against battle-weary muscles.

Instinct – the inherent inclination of a living organism towards a particular complex behavior.

The ability to act without thinking.

Maura was already standing at the side of the bed before the thinking kicked in.

Then, she made a decision.

Pulling back the covers, she slid herself slowly under them, closed the distance to where Jane was, bunched up at the side of the bed, and, careful to keep an initial level of distance between them, simply reached out and placed her hand between Jane's shoulder blades. They trembled under her touch, from the exertion of holding her body in this way.

"I'm okay." Jane said, "You don't need to stay."

"Jane.." She dared to inch closer, her hand sliding across to Jane's right shoulder, over the landscape of knotted muscles. "I know you're hurting. I know I can't fix it. But you don't need to hide from me."

"Maura please… You don't know what-." The words caught in Jane's throat, tangled up in fear and loss.

Maura leaned closer, Jane's features now clearer in the night. She reached up and gently pulled a lock of hair from Jane's face.

_But I_ do_know Jane_

_I do know._

This was the point of no return.

"Jane, please trust me." She murmured. Her hand reached down to where Jane's was, clenched, tightly against her stomach. Maura pressed her thumb between Jane's fingers and her palm.

She'd done it a thousand times. "Trust me.."

She was relieved, and perhaps on reflection would have been a little surprised when Jane's fingers gave way to her request. She slid her thumb inside the opening and wrapped her fingers against Jane's fist, lightly stroking the back of Jane's hand.

She had done it a thousand times.

But never while Jane was awake.

"Maura.." She felt Jane's voice rumble against her.

She didn't dare say it would be okay. Who was she to utter words like that? It assumed she had some personal experience on the matter, of which she had none. No, she would never insult Jane with a platitude like that.

But she _would_ make it okay to feel.

She _would _comfort her.

Maura rested her cheek against the back of Jane's head, closing her eyes and breathing in slowly. She absently pondered the contrast of Jane's pleasant-smelling shampoo with the entropy of their lives right now; as her best friend in the world unravelled before her very eyes. She squeezed the hand in hers gently, trying not to put any additional pressure on Jane's abdomen, and uttered the only words she could say with confidence.

"I'm here Jane."

I _am_ here. I will _always_ be here.

Jane's breath caught in her throat – or was it Maura's? She couldn't tell.

"I'm not going anywhere". Maura squeezed the hand in hers again, this time, getting a small squeeze back.

"When will it get better?" Jane whispered, almost too softly for Maura's ears. But she could hear. Even if Jane had mouthed the words… somehow, Maura knew she would have known.

"Jane, your injuries were significant – your spleen, the trauma to your abdominal area…" She trailed off as Jane tilted her head towards her, shaking it.

"No," she rasped, shaking her head again. Maura felt the hair brush against her cheek. "That's not-" she paused, her breath short, and Maura felt the uncertainty wash over her as if it were her own - knowing immediately that Jane was trying to decide whether this line of discussion was the right thing. Carefully, deliberately, Maura pressed her lips again to the back of Jane's head.

She felt the sharp intake of a breath in front of her. She felt Jane's protective walls cracking, felt her abdomen tighten in an attempt to keep them together. Jane was fighting now – fighting with everything she had.

"Jane?" She kept her voice even, soft, loving, comforting, all the things she knew Jane needed.

Maura edged her legs further into Jane, so now she fit completely against her. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she could transfer something…. Anything… to help Jane find answers… knowing there would be none. Then suddenly Jane was pulling the hand that was entwined with Maura's upward, resting it over her heart. She unhooked their fingers and pressed her palm flat against the back of Maura's hand, pressing it to her chest. As if Maura's palm, her fingertips might hold all the answers to the aching underneath.

"When… will this get better?"

The act almost shattered Maura's heart into a million pieces.

Maura felt the tears sting her eyes. She felt the weight of Jane's pain, her agony, her loss, descend upon them both. She wanted nothing more than to cry with Jane, to lose herself in the fear and the hurt and the unfairness of it all. But Maura knew, she *knew* it wasn't hers. It was Jane's. And despite the ache in her own chest, Jane was hurting so much more.

"I… don't know" She whispered, pressing her forehead again to Jane's hair, then raising her head and leaning over to brush her lips over Jane's temple. They lingered there and she whispered against the delicate skin "I wish I could… I wish – I could make the pain go away..." then she sighed, closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the side of Jane's cheek. She brushed her thumb backwards and forwards in its protective place over Jane's heart, "I am so sorry Jane."

Maura felt Jane's knees tighten further upwards, pull closer towards her own body. This was the fight position Maura had seen so many times… Just… never this side of the nightmare. Never the same side.

"Jane…" She whispered carefully again, her lips still against Jane's ear. "Don't fight it, let it go."

Jane's hand tightened against hers, her knees drew higher and Maura felt her tense completely.

"I can't… Maur-" The words came out somewhere between a whimper and a choked sob. "I can't-"

Maura squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her nose into the mass of dark curls splayed out behind her, "Shhh.. Jane.." She pulled back enough to breathe against the soft skin of her cheek, then touched her lips gently to the same spot. "I've got you." Maura shifted closer forward, sliding her right arm under Jane's shoulders. She slowly reached around, careful not to risk causing any aggravation to the wounds that were healing, and gripped the hand that held hers so tightly to Jane's chest. "I've got you."

"You're safe."

_You're safe._

_You can fall apart with me. _

_I will hold all your pieces together._

And with those final words, the cracks grew into fissures, and the walls shattered.

With their bodies in such close contact Maura felt the moment the trembling, beginning at Jane's stomach and extending like a wave throughout her entire body, growing into an unstoppable shudder as her breathing erupted into short gasps. "Oh.. God.." Jane hissed through clenched teeth. Her fingers dug into Maura's over her chest, "God…"

"Jane…" She kissed her cheek again, "I've got you. It's okay to let it go."

Gasps morphed into cries which morphed into deep sobs. Jane's fingers gripped Maura's so tightly she could feel the tingling sensation of limbs starved of blood. Maura didn't dare move, she would never have in a million years. She simply pressed her lips to Jane's temple, then, keeping herself upright enough to command the space over Jane's ear, Maura allowed her words, her soft reassurances to filter down through the quagmire of Jane's exploding world.

Maura held Jane's grief-wracked body to her as tightly as she dared. Covering her, protecting her. Her own limbs and muscles ached with increasing discomfort at the position she had taken but Maura ignored them all. After all they had done, after all they had been through, she would be damned if she didn't take some of the pain.

Maura wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours that had passed before Jane gradually slipped into silence, her sobs now noiseless, wordless.

Slowly, carefully Maura eased her right hand free from Jane's grasp, replacing the contact instantly by interlocking the fingers of her left hand instead, continuing the motion of gently brushing her thumb over her best friend's injured heart. Her right hand now free she brought it up to Jane's cheek and trailed the backs of her fingers down, feeling the steady flow of tears under her skin. With a soft sigh and shake of her head she slid her fingers into the dark, tangled curls of Jane's hair.

Jane didn't deserve this.

"..Maura?"

The whisper barely escaped Jane's lips, but Maura could hear it… she could feel it. She squeezed Jane's hand.

"I'm here Jane."

A pause.

"Do you think I am broken?" The question trailed off into a sniff. "I feel broken."

Two tears escaped Maura's barrier of self control and tracked down her cheek. She couldn't help it – Jane's voice was so… small.

She shook her head, knowing Jane couldn't see. "No…" She replied, her voice thick with emotion. "No you're not broken Jane." She stroked Jane's hair gently and kissed her again. God, how many times had she done that tonight… "You're-" she stopped, attempting to form a metaphor good enough, helpful enough – Maura pursed her lips, she was terrible at metaphor. What _was_ Jane? She mulled the options around in her mind and settled on the most.. precise one. "A jigsaw puzzle."

Well, that was what metaphor was, wasn't it?

Maura saw Jane's eyebrow raise and she turned her head towards her. "Huh..?"

"A jigsaw puzzle…" She repeated, more confidently. "You know, one of those incredible, 3000 piece masterpieces that take ages to put together? You've just been… knocked around. Someone's bumped your coffee table. And some of the pieces have fallen off."

Jane turned her head back down to the pillow. "Sounds broken to me…"

But Maura shook her head. "Not at all – the picture is still there, all it needs is a little help putting it back together."

Silence settled over the two of them, until Maura heard Jane sigh

"Maura.."

"Yes Jane?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a little weird?"

Maura chuckled, laying her cheek against Jane's hair. "Yes, I believe you tell me all the time."

"I still love you though."

"I love you too, Jane." Maura stroked the side of Jane's cheek. "And.. I am very, very good at jigsaw puzzles."

She saw the corner of Janes mouth turn up slightly, before another wave of grief shuddered through her and her breath caught in a sob.

"Hey- come here," Maura shifted away, coaxing Jane with her until she had rolled completely over onto her other side. Immediately Maura's left hand was reconnecting with Jane's and her other hand brushing through her hair.

"I hurt Maur-" Barriers down, eyes glistening and the fresh track of tears still trailing down her face, Jane cast her gaze downwards to the space between them. "It hurts. All of it."

"I know it does Jane," She said, her words punctuated with concern and love and care. "I can't even begin to imagine how badly. But one thing I do know for sure is you are _not_ alone in this. Do you understand that?" She pulled Jane's fingers to her lips and kissed them softly. "I am here with you every moment, every step. You don't need to hide any of this from me."

_I've already seen it_.

"Get some sleep," She urged, "It will hurt less tomorrow."

Jane's brow furrowed, dark eyes boring into Maura's, and she shook her head.

"I can't-"

Jane didn't finish her sentence.

But Maura knew.

Maura gathered what she hoped was the most reassuring smile she could and flashed it Jane's way. "Sure you can." She said. She let her thumb trace the lines between her eyebrows and then out across her forehead, letting her fingers brush back behind Jane's hairline. Then they reset, and repeated the motion, twice, three times, four… "Try to relax, Jane."

"I'm afraid of what- you know, when I sleep-."

"You will be fine, I promise." And this time, Maura spoke with the utmost confidence. "I've got you."

Soothed by Maura's touch, Jane's eyes began to grow heavy, each blink lingering longer, until finally, they closed. Maura continued stroking her forehead, her hair, her cheek, coaxing her into sleep. Softly, she began to sing. This time, it wasn't just some song from the radio, it was something she hoped would linger in Jane's subconscious, to guarantee no demons would haunt her tonight.

The song long finished, believing Jane to be asleep Maura allowed herself to relax onto the bed, rolling onto her back, her hand still resting over Jane's heart, just like it always did. Her eyes followed the edges of the shadows splayed across the ceiling. 'Angel' – it had always been one of her favourite songs. She used to listen to it at night when she needed reassurance that she wasn't alone… Until she had found Jane, and realised she wasn't.

To her the song spoke of hope, and love, and the promise that for just this night at least, you would be safe.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a warm hand covering hers. Her head snapped to her left to find Jane's dark eyes glistening intensely in the night, studying her.

"It was you…" She murmured. "This whole time – my dreams, the songs… It was you."

Maura's heart immediately leapt into her throat. It had never been her intention for Jane to know. She searched Jane's expression for anger, or irritation, or annoyance, but found nothing. The breath she didn't realise she had been holding softly escaped her lips.

"Your nightmares have always been disruptive for you." She began, "I wanted you to be able to sleep, and to not be afraid of it. Our waking lives are-" Pausing, she moved her hand to rub absently against her forehead, finally letting her hand fall onto her stomach. "Difficult enough."

"The puzzle…" Jane said distantly.

Maura raised an eyebrow in question. Jane sighed, closed her eyes and brought Maura's other hand, the one still holding hers, to her lips, then back down again. "You've been putting my pieces together this whole time."

Maura laughed – "Only a couple. Just the fiddly ones in the middle." She reached over again and brushed the fingers of her free hand over Jane's forehead. "Nothing vital to the image."

"_All_ the pieces are important, Maura." This time, Jane's eyes remained closed, her voice laced with fatigue. "Even the fiddly ones in the middle."

"Go to sleep Jane."

"Hmm.." Jane murmured sleepily, then "Put it back." For a moment Maura wondered if Jane's dreams had caught up with her already, until she added; "Your hand, put it back."

For the first time since realising Jane had been hurt all those days ago, a tremendous warmth spread through Maura, and she couldn't help the smile broadening across her face. Shifting herself closer towards Jane she replaced her hand above Jane's heart, slowly trailing her thumb backward and forward across the skin.

"Mm… g'night Maura.."

She wondered exactly when this happened, when Jane became so comfortable in their friendship that she could know this… all of this… without the walls slamming down, even more so that she would _ask_ for this…

She craned her neck forward to brush her lips against Jane's forehead. The heart beat under her fingertips was strong and steady. Bruised, yes, but not broken. It would take time, but Maura knew, they would find all those puzzle pieces, and put them back together.

"Good night Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

Puzzle Pieces ch 4

A/N: thank you again for all your encouragement and reviews - if anyone felt puzzles was fine with the last chapter please don't feel compelled to keep reading ... The thing just has taken a bit of a life of it's own :)

Smaller chapter but wanted to update

thanks again

T x

...

The first thing Jane noticed, once the morning light filtering through the window had rendered her a fraction more than unconscious, was how damned tired she was.

Everywhere.

She was lying on her back, her whole body ached, her abdomen especially, her tongue felt like a roll of 30 year old carpet, and her eyes like someone had thrown a fistful of gravel in them.

The second thing... In complete contrast to the first, was the feeling of a warm hand wrapped around her right upper arm, whisps of hair tickling her shoulder, and the gentle, even breaths against her neck. Those sensations were decidedly more pleasant, and Jane used them to draw herself further awake as the memories of the previous night collected in her thoughts.

Her falling apart.

Maura holding her together.

Maura soothing her to sleep.

Jane drew a slow, deep breath through her nose and allowed it to leave softly through her lips, attempting to unravel where her physical pain ended and the emotional began.

She felt Maura stir beside her, nuzzling closer into her shoulder, her knee pressing closer into the side of Jane's leg, and an arm leaving its original spot and sliding over the base of her sternum rather than her stomach. Jane glanced across to her right, unable to stop herself smiling at the unconscious avoidance of her injuries... It wouldn't have been the first time Maura demonstrated an innate understanding of her.

A small sigh and another shift of weight to her right and Jane instinctively lifted her hand and rested it over Maura's forearm, trailing absently backwards and forwards across the skin, knowing it would still her.

She closed her eyes as she attempted once again to process the details of the previous night. The smile faded on her lips and a feeling of unease edged its way into her heart. It definitely wasn't the first time, was it?

Maura... Had seen everything. She had already held an advantage - knowing far more than anyone - but last night she had crossed what Jane had always believed to be the uncrossable boundary. It was no mystery to anyone Jane demonstrated a certain level of _protection_ when it came to her emotions. It allowed her to feel in control when everything was otherwise uncontrollable. What had happened last night... Was not ordinary, or controllable. It had been raw, open, and terribly terribly destabilising.

Last night she had hit rock bottom, and in the end, against everything she would normally do, had invited Maura down there with her. And of course Maura had gone - willingly sitting on the ground in the mud and the dark and cold with her, carrying a blanket and snacks and flares and a rope as she always did for times like these. But the difference this time, the real difference, was that Jane had taken them. She had sought out the comfort, certainty and safety Maura so openly offered. Jane knew that on some level it meant that somewhere, there had been a shift in their relationship.

*What* exactly that was was the hard part, the frightening part.

But there was no doubt in her mind that to Maura she was now completely exposed.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, willing the stilling of her thoughts. Were it not for the fact her friend was asleep next to her now, she probably would have shuffled her sorry ass out the door and thrown her fist into the nearest brick wall.

She attempted to lift her knee and winced.

_Stop kidding yourself, _she thought at the ceiling_. You wouldn't even make it past the bedroom._

"Jane?" A sleepy voice broke the silence and Jane opened her eyes again, finding herself on the receiving end of bleary but concerned inquisition... But no attempt to move. Maura always moved. Jane fought a rising panic without completely understanding why. "Jane?" Maura. "You okay?"

Maura.

Maura slid her arm away from Jane's sternum and propped herself up on her elbow. Jane's breath immediately hitched - Now a different kind of panic collided into her, the loss of contact felt like a cold shiver and of its own volition her hand sought out Maura's pressed into the mattress, fingers interlocking, her eyes still trained on the ceiling.

_Fuck. Get it together Rizzoli._

"Hey, it's okay." Maura squeezed Jane's hand gently and she saw her tilt her head out of the corner of her eye. "How is the pain? It's only 6:30, not quite time to take your morning medication yet but i could easily get you a yoghurt so you could take it."

Maura's thumb was brushing over the back of her hand. It felt so comfortable, soothing, and quelled part of the panic gripping her chest. This was truly making no sense, but at least It gave Jane the hope she might be able to make a _damned_ decision. Or at least get her voice to work.

She finally turned towards her, and flashed the most earnest smile she could. She squeezed her hand. "S'okay Maura," she said reassuringly, "I'm okay. Definitely not ready to get up. Go back to sleep." Jane tugged at the hand in hers to emphasise the request.

She saw Maura's smile and nod. "Okay. Do you mind if I do a quick check of your injuries?" She asked, a little shyly probably given their current location but then confidently explained "It's better to do it before you take any more pain medication or muscle relaxant."

To Jane, in a twisted way it was a promise of pain. If she and her see-sawing emotions couldnt make it to the brick wall, at least this way the brick wall could come to her.

"Okay."

Maura leaned over and pulled the covers down slowly, giving Jane time to tug at her sleep shirt and bring it higher up her body. "I'll be as gentle as I can." She said. Jane chose not to look at Maura's face as the wounds revealed themselves. The last time...

She mentally shook the image from her mind and instead focused on the ceiling as Maura moved closer over her body.

"1 to 10," she instructed, just as they had done before leaving the hospital earlier the previous day. She flattened her palm and pressed down against the same areas - right oblique side under her rib cage, lower abdominal area, upper left. Jane gave her feedback on each one - the worst being her left side and lower abdomen, but no higher than 6.. An enormous improvement on four days ago.

Maura also recognised it - she smiled and gently traced her fingertips across the area , soothing the areas she had just been pressing on.

Another change, Jane thought to herself. She hadn't done that before.

Maura glanced at the clock and lifted the covers back over Jane's body, slipping her hand underneath them to pull her sleeping shirt back down again. "Just another hour, then we can do your medication." She tugged at the hem in her fingers. "It's so much better, Jane." She said, almost in wonderment.

_Except it's not.._

Jane nodded through clenched teeth.

_I lost the baby._

And there it was again. The feeling of rock bottom, drawing around her like a menacing, icy fog. Jane closed her eyes and swallowed hard, willing the feeling away, as it encroached on the very fabric of her being. She felt like she was drowning.

She could feel Maura smoothing down her shirt, and knew in only moments the contact would be gone, her constant would be gone, and she would sink further into that hole.

Jane needed the blanket and the rope and those flares again.

But most of all she needed-

Jane's stopped Maura's retreating fingers with a touch to her wrist.

"Please.." She winced as soon as the word was out. She had no specific intention for how it was supposed to sound, but what she heard held a lot less control, a lot more desperation, than she wanted. Maura paused, looking at Jane now, her eyes deep, solemn, searching. Jane bit down on her lower lip."It's...comfortable."

Wordlessly, slowly, Maura shifted closer to her, her head lowering to the pillow. Jane felt the warmth of her body press against her right side, her hand sliding lightly across the material of her shirt, before slowly inching it upward and resting her palm against Jane's exposed skin.

"Like this?" Jane heard her whisper.

Maura's touch was warm, soothing, calming. Painfully comforting. Jane didn't speak, only bit even further down on her lip and nodded, closing her eyes at the unexpected prick of tears behind them.

She couldn't stop it - she felt the moisture slide down her cheeks, and attempted a calming breath. But failed.

Suddenly Maura's lips were against her cheek, right in the path the tears had been. Her hand was slowly working it's away across the landscape of bruises on her stomach, fingers warm and loving and feather-light. They stopped symbolically in the middle of her lower abdominal area and rested there.

And then there was that voice, that calm and beautiful voice that roiled against the darkness.

"It's okay Jane." She murmured, against her temple in echo of last night. "I'm right here."

Jane took a shuddering breath, her hand instinctively seeking out Maura's, resting lightly over the top of it.

Jane knew.

She knew what had changed.

"Try to sleep a bit more." warm breath puffed across her cheek and neck. "I'll be here."

She accepted it all because she needed it.

She needed her.

"Maura?" Jane found her voice again faint, pale, wanting.

"Yes Jane?"

Jane had never needed anyone

"In case I don't say it.."

"Shhh.." Maura silenced her with a kiss to her cheek. "You don't have to say anything.".

She needed Maura Isles

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and follows - your interest in the direction of a story that hasn't even been written is so supportive! This was never going to be more than a couple of chapters but thanks to the interest it has definitely grown.

This far into this wonderful fandom I just want to send a special thanks to mholder, IsaBabisa, 4everBooth, femerlin, SleepoverMermaid and particularly detective wiseass, who followed me from my tentative foray back into fan fiction with Routines, and whose follows/feedback I have noted since, you guys are my security blanket :)

hope to keep keeping you all interested

Tx

...

Puzzle Pieces ch 5

It was two hours later when Maura finally, reluctantly untangled herself from Jane's sleeping form and slipped out of the bed. She had dozed off once or twice but for the most part had stayed awake, vigilant to any returning nightmares and acutely aware of Jane's unusual request for such intimate contact. For the second time in only 24 hours Maura wondered at how that came to be, but talked herself away from analysing it. It wouldn't be the first time that the evolution in their friendship surprised her, and as Maura had found, these things were far best left accepted than questioned. It didn't make her uncomfortable - on the contrary it felt so easy, so natural.

Knowing Jane would be angling for her pain medication the moment she woke up, Maura had left a small apple muffin by her bed, her tablets and a note with strict instructions on which order to do what. She had, however, ensured she had started the note with the most important message.

_"Good morning Jane, I'm here, glad you got some sleep. Just getting breakfast organised." _

She had prepared everything, made herself a cup of tea, read the paper and was now sitting in front of her laptop, mulling over one of her autopsy reports that had failed to provide any clues on a suspect. It had happened the day Jane had woken at the hospital - a woman, raped, murdered and then mutilated post-mortem. Korsak and Frost had attended the case, Maura had arrived as soon as she had felt comfortable leaving the hospital, and she had been right, time meant little to the victim now. But no DNA, no evidence that could hint at a suspect had been frustrating for everyone. Especially her.

"I can't remember the last time I slept this late.." That familiar husky voice pulled Maura out of her reverie and instantly a smile spread across her face. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jane, slightly bent over, hair falling haphazardly around her as she approached the island.

"Good morning Jane." And Maura chuckled at the look she was given - or more specifically the mug in her right hand. "Would you like some coffee?"

"More than life.." The brunette grumbled. Maura reached for the percolator and poured it into the empty cup she had waiting for exactly this situation, following it with a small dash of cream and sugar. She slid it across the island into waiting hands.

"Did you take the medication?"

Jane took a welcome sip of her coffee, nodding. "10 minutes ago..."

Maura's eyes widened. "Jane you won't be feeling the effects for at least another 20 minutes! You should have waited.."

Shrugging, Jane took another sip. "Jane in room. Coffee here." She braced herself against the benchtop and nodded at the laptop. "What you got going on there... Shoes?" A glint of mischief passed over her face and Maura released the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am rereading my most recent report." Then she pressed the laptop closed. "I was reading it. Now I am finished."

"Uh-huh." Jane replied, clearly suspicious of the answer. Maura ignored the tone, instead simply grinned and pushed herself off the chair.

"Anyway, it is the weekend." She said, opening the oven door and revealing the very obvious smell of pancakes and bacon. "Breakfast?"

Jane's expression was a glorious combination of suspicion and hope. It made Maura's heart skip watching Jane's eyes dart from her, to the oven, and back again.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "Maura Isles is feeding another human being bacon and pancakes!?"

Maura shrugged. "Serotonin is very effective in the healing process." She explained. "Studies have shown that so-called 'comfort foods', while nutritionally irrelevant, have a wider application to recovery from medical conditions-"

Jane silenced her with a hand and a grin. "Please," she started "You have just cooked me bacon and pancakes... Please don't spoil the moment."

* * *

><p>Given it was the weekend, and Maura had made a point not to be on call for it, they had agreed on a DVD to watch during the day.<p>

"Edge of Tomorrow!?" Jane narrowed her eyes and lifted a hand to her friend's forehead "ok seriously, who are you and what have you done with Maura..."

Laughing, Maura swatted the hand away and gestured at the couch while she slipped the DVD into her entertainment system.

"I happen to be interested in the premise, it is an intriguing concept, distorting or controlling time. It reminds me a bit of a book I once read - the Elegant Universe." She pulled the remote controls off her coffee table and flopped onto the couch, drawing her legs under herself. "The author explains the human race's inability to comprehend our own world by likening us to ants waking on a piece of rolled up paper."

She finally looked across at Jane, who raised an eyebrow. "Sure, you see ants, I see explosions and awesome special effects." then Jane squinted at her again. "You're just in it for Tom Cruise's body."

Maura countered without missing a beat.

"Actually if we're talking about appreciating the physical appearance of the actors, I would be leaning far more towards Emily Blunt." She turned away from Jane nonchalantly, resisting the urge to grin at the the semi-amused, semi-shocked expression on her best friend's face.

Until her cheek was torpedoed by a flying popcorn kernel, and the laughter couldn't help bubbling to the surface.

"Jane!" She attempted to sound serious but failed miserably over the smile. "You'll get popcorn in the cushions!"

Another kernel defiantly collided with her face, this time her nose. Maura turned to face her attacker and found that same raised eyebrow, same smirk as Jane confidently stuffed popcorn into her mouth, chewing on it silently. Her eyes danced with mischief.

Safe within this banter, the shadow had left Jane's countenance and she seemed more... Herself.

It made Maura feel lighter in turn.

She pressed play.

* * *

><p>Jane had fallen asleep mid way through the first half of the movie, her head pillowed on a cushion resting on Maura's lap. She was now turned away from the screen facing the back of the couch, her left hand flung up beside her head, the half-eaten bowl of popcorn discarded on the floor. Maura alternated her attention between the somewhat confusing events in front of her and the picture of Jane's peaceful expression, as she absently wound her fingers gently through the dark locks splayed across her thighs.<p>

It was a rare picture, and as if she were witnessing the last of an endangered species Maura made sure she memorised every detail. It was true she cherished ever facet of Jane and their mutual relationship, but she couldn't deny that Jane sleeping peacefully was one of the most endearing sights she had ever seen.

A loud explosion from the movie burst through the speakers and made Maura jump, reach for the remote and tap impatiently at the volume button until the sounds of odd space-spiders chewing up a helicopter became significantly less obtrusive to her ears. Feeling a small shift of weight against her thigh Maura's eyes darted to Jane's face, noting the frown building and a restlessness that indicated she might be waking up before her body was ready.

Immediately, Maura's hands went to work.

"Shhh.. It's okay." She murmured, combing her fingers over Jane's hair, over her forehead and down the side of her cheek. "It was just the movie.." Jane's frown instantly dissolved and Maura watched as Jane's eyelids fluttered slightly, but then finally stilled again. She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. "That's it, beautiful," she whispered, the endearment rolling easily off her tongue. "Go to back to sleep." Maura brushed her thumb gently across her forehead a few more times until her breathing had retuned to its normal, even pace, then returned her attention to...

...A giant spaceship crashing into the Louvre?

...and a key turning gently in the front door.

In truth, Maura was glad for the startling sound that made her turn down the volume on the DVR. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have heard Angela Rizzoli enter, nor would she have had the opportunity to meet her gaze as she crossed the kitchen floor, explaining using her eyes alone, that Jane was asleep and needed it.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing.." Jane's mother said in a hushed whisper as she approached the couch... Or at least, as close to a whisper as Angela was capable of. "I made you guys some dinner, figured you could use some carbohydrates you're both so- Oh!" She muffled her own cry and for an instant Maura felt her heart sink, what had she done?

Noticing Maura's reaction Angela immediately shook her head, moving the hand that was over her mouth to her chest. She shook her head again, her eyes not leaving her daughter's face. "Janie used to sleep like that when she was a little girl... I- " finally she looked up at Maura "I haven't seen it in so long."

Maura thought she detected a small hint of longing for an old connection in the older woman's voice, and her own gaze tilted back downwards at her best friend sleeping in her lap. At the same time, and for the first time, she noticed her own hand had somewhere in all of this moved to its place over Jane's heart.

When had that happened?

She blinked at her fingers then back at Angela

"It is very common when adults are injured to revert to some of their childlike behaviour" Maura explained "It is the subconscious mind's way of seeking comfort in a stressful situation."

But Angela just smiled and shook her head, dropping her hand down to Maura's shoulder. "I've seen her hurt plenty of times." She said, "Janie feels safe with you Maura, you are a very good friend to her."

"No," Maura murmured, instantly covering Angela's hand with her own. "She is the best I could ever ask for." She squeezed. "You all are."

It was without question a moment she would remember, and as Angela left the house with a small, knowing and affectionate glance over her shoulder, Maura could help wondering exactly what it was that she knew.

Less than an hour later, Maura was only half aware of the documentary she had switched over to at the same time she felt scrutiny on her face and she flicked her gaze down into a set of dark, searching eyes. Looking back on it, she would never have blamed the hitch in her throat on a simple issue of surprise. But then and there, dark hair pooled over her legs, chocolate eyes, laced with sleep but still boring into hers, slender fingers that had found her own hand and held it now over her heart, entwined as if they had always been there...

She would have said she was home.

* * *

><p>AN I know it's short but I felt something a bit lighter was in order. There is a plan...


	6. Chapter 6

Puzzle Pieces Chapter 6

"Hey stranger."

Reality can be a terrible... _Bitch_. And yes, Maura Isles was using the term. Screw it. And yes she was saying 'screw it', because, sometimes these things really needed to be said.

In your mind.

The weekend had passed lazily by. Jane's range of movement had improved and the weight that had been sitting so heavily on her shoulders had seemed to have lifted. There was an ease to her expression and actions that delighted Maura; several times she had caught herself staring at the detective a smile playing on her lips, and in her new found theory of not questioning the evolution of their friendship, had allowed herself to feel so... Enamoured. Warm. Comfortable. Like she would break out into a cheek-splitting grin any moment.

Oh, Jane had caught her out once, as she was grumbling about the list of documentaries she had to choose from, while cradling her first beer since being discharged - that moment when she had the documentaries all laid out in front of her but couldn't figure out how to pick up the DVDs without letting go of the precious bottle in her hand. She had seemed truly... tormented.

Maura hadn't been able to help herself. So when Jane had turned to look at her, she had been caught totally red-handed.

If Maura had been doing any reflecting, she would have been surprised at Jane's reaction. She probably would have expected her to groan a "whaaaaat" before blustering and making some smart comment about beer not being compatible with documentaries.

But Jane had simply stopped, tilted her head with a small confused smile in a silent question then turned away, allowing the dark hair falling over her face to protect the obvious blush creeping up her cheeks. Instead she had chosen hastily from the "_un-Jane _pile"; Maura's term for the documentaries she just puts in the list for humour, or to to make a documentary she wants to see seem really interesting compared to the others... Because they were about botany, or microbiology, or quantum physics. Jane would never pick from that pile.

But she did that day.

And Maura noted it, but filed it away, because she wasn't questioning - just being.

It was a wonderful new routine.

Jane had hated the documentary of course, but at least done her best to appear interested. At one stage she left the couch to do the dishes and fold some washing, which made Maura laugh to herself, contemplating a future tactic when...

_ When *what*?_

Yes, Maura was supremely happy, but Jane Rizzoli was at ease, and that was the most important thing. They had watched DVDs and documentaries and played chess and eaten the dinner Angela had left for them and helped to cook the family feast together. Maura had taken Jane on a few walks around the block with Jo Friday who had been staying in the guesthouse with her mother while she recuperated and stomachs were not so out of bounds to trample on. The Rizzoli Sunday dinner was boisterous and loud as always and this time, Jane handled it effortlessly - Laughing and smiling and teasing both her brothers in the way that only she could.

it was effortless, easy, and so very very warm.

And then there were the nights. That second night Jane had appeared in Maura's doorway as she was getting ready for bed, leaned against the door frame, her dark eyes hesitantly... hopefully... Darting to the bed, then back. A question, though she never asked. Maura, half way through preparing her outfit for the following day, had leant over to the side of the bed that had become simply _Jane's_, and wordlessly pulled back the covers in invitation. Jane had crawled in with a small contented sigh, and Maura had slipped in beside her. It had taken only a minute for Jane to roll towards her and rest her head against Maura's shoulder, and for Maura to press a kiss to her forehead and slide her hand into Jane's hair

It was, truly, a wonderful new routine.

And Maura... Maura left her laptop closed the whole weekend and forgot about the case that was frustrating her. Everything complicated, or painful was left outside that growing safe space that was completely *theirs*.

It even made Monday more bearable... When she was back at work and Jane was still on her weeks' leave at the house, going absolutely mad from the way Maura's phone seemed to chime every five seconds with a comment, or update on Jane's day, or question:

_'Been around the block twice.. Jo is tired out. Does Bass walk?'_

Maura found herself laughing out loud, her heart light, tapping in her response.

'_Jane, you are not walking my tortoise.'_

_'Fine.. But how do you know he wouldn't like it?'_

Rolling her eyes she tapped her answer.

_'__Just take a walk yourself'_

Later that day, she had come home to find one of the most exquisite Cesar Salads she had ever tasted, possibly influenced by the person who made it... who had also stressed that this was the only salad she would ever make, because it contained bacon. And Anchovies. And Maura had left her laptop packed away because there was nothing she could do, nothing she hadn't already seen, that would help anyone tonight. So she allowed Jane to pour her a wine, and toasted to her bottle of beer, and enjoyed her dinner.

It occurred to Maura how simply and completely the safe space was expanding while she chose not to notice it. She felt so comfortable, so effortless in it.

Until it collided with Tuesday.

And that knock on the door.

This had been, without question, the best routine she had ever had.

"Hey stranger."

"Jack! Hi."

Until it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Puzzles Ch 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your reviews and favourites and follows - each little note in my inbox is a warm fuzzy to my day. I do this for love, nothing more, and I know not everyone loves the style but it is the one that has driven the fic this far so for those of you who have stuck with me and shown faith - this thing only has legs because of you all. Thank you very much

T x

* * *

><p>"Jack! Hi."<p>

Is it possible for happiness to be sucked out a doorway? Jane could have sworn she felt the distinct sound of a bubble bursting, but it sounded to her like a giant ball of perfect gift paper sailing past her head on its way into the street.

She lowered the DVD she was about to choose for their night in onto the coffee table, and rose up, pressing her hands together.

"I know I didn't check with you first but," the irritatingly smooth, but slightly nervous voice cut through the whooshing of Jane's rapidly disappearing safe-space. "I thought I would take my chances on you being here.." Jane peered around Maura. She could see the side of his head, and heard him softly ask "Can I come in?"

Jane could feel the hesitation rolling off Maura in waves. The way she stood absolutely still and square at the entrance to her house, her fingers curled tightly around the side of the door. It was.. A little surprising.

Jane released a soft sigh.

What was she thinking, things would go along as they had been forever? Just her and Maura and DVDs and pizza and sharing sleep and all the things they loved and felt comfortable in together...?

And.. When was it even normal to begin with?

Eventually this was going to happen. And Jack was a nice man, and Maura.. She liked him. Jane tried to ignore the ache developing in her chest, her shoulders rolling inward for a moment. Today had been a good day . Man, why did it have to be _today..._

"Maura? You're staring.. And-"

Jane straightened. _Sometimes, you just have to rip off the damned bandaid._

Taking a deep breath, Jane fixed a smile on her face and strode as confidently as she was physically able towards the door, now making a show of looking over Maura's shoulder from inside the house.

"Jack! Hey! Good to see you - come in!" She said, enthusiastically.

Her eyes immediately darted to the bunch of flowers in his hand - an impressive mix of lilac orchids and oriental lilies.

One of Maura's favourite combinations.

Yep, he sure knew what he was doing.

_Rip it off... Rip it off._

"Maura oh my god, look at those!" Jane reached past the honey-blonde, resting a hand on her shoulder momentarily as she gawked at the bouquet in front of him. "Flowers, eh? And they're you're favourite.." She took a playful swipe at them with the tips of her fingers. "You'd better come in you know, Maura has a gazillion vases she's going to need to choose from."

She turned to the side. Stepping a full three feet from the two of them at the door.

_Come on... Do it..._

The relief that washed over Jack's face was palpable. But out of the corner of her eye Jane thought she saw Maura flinch. She hid it within her movement away from the entrance to her house. "O-of course Jack," she half-stammered. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Jack answered, then turned to her "Jane-" he paused a moment to shake his head, "wow, it's so good to see you up and about. Here-" and to Jane's astonishment the bouquet she thought was one big one separated into two distinct sets. Except hers had white tulips hidden within them, not orchids. "These are for you as well." Jane blinked in surprise. "I hope there are two vases in the gazillion that fit these."

Maura had adjusted her posture into a more _Maura_ stance, and tone, and this time answered for the both of them, reaching for the two so Jane didn't have to make any decisions on whether or not to accept the gift. "They're beautiful Jack, thank you."

_Just *do* it, dammit!_

"Yeah - wow... Thanks." Jane echoed. She felt an involuntary surge of rage that immediately disappeared into a lilt of irritation. He was so sweet, so _genuine_. She couldn't hate him. Because he was too damned _nice_. And thoughtful.

Maura closed the door, placed the bouquets momentarily on the island. Then turning around, she slipped towards Jack, kissing him softly on the cheek. He slid his arm around her waist and she turned, and although Jane could sense her slight discomfort suddenly they were both facing her, the _two_ of them. _Together_. Jane did her best to maintain her smile while simultaneously feeling the subject of a future inquisition. Her right hand flexed involuntarily. The comfortable rage rose.

Jack didn't notice.

_That's it.._

"Jane you look great" he squeezed Maura's waist, and Jane felt her anger bubble to the surface once again. He stood there like it was them asking... The _two_ of them. After this? After all this?

She felt her heart folding.

How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Jane answered, too quickly. "Just great. Thank you Jack. But hey-" fumbling over the island for the dog leash, she dragged it towards her like her salvation and took a step away from the two of them. "I'll leave you two to it - I was just about to take a walk with Jo."

"Jane..." Maura's expression clouded. Jane's met her cloud, and raised her a thunderstorm.

_What the hell..._

"No really!" She hid the catch in her voice by cleaning her throat. "I'm itching to get out, and You've got a lot of catching up to do. I'll be back later."

She fumbled an excuse at her mother who only allowed it because Jo Friday was, right at that moment in the way as she cooked dinner. Jane excused herself from the company by saying she had dinner arranged already with Maura and Jack when she got back.

It wasn't going to be long

It was part of her healing

Maura had requested it.

And on point 3, despite it being a lie the ball of fluff had been released to her.

* * *

><p>Boston common was relatively quiet for the time of day, though Jane had to remind herself that she hadn't exactly made a habit of walking this way at 5:45pm on a weeknight. Most people who weren't tourists loitering around the ponds and gardens were already on their way home.<p>

Jane on the other had was escaping it. She wrapped her arms around herself, ignoring the dull ache beneath her ribcage. She was due her medication in half an hour. Pursing her lips she stepped through the gate. Jo Friday danced around her feet, darted away to the nearest patch of grass, sniffed it, then leapt to the next one.

Jane sighed - at least someone was happy out here.

She started down one of the Boston common paths - the one that snakes around Tremont - taking her as far away from Beacon Hill as the park would let her. The evening felt like a total blur. She felt like her mind and her heart were tumbling over itself and all she was doing was watching the giant tumble-drier hoping that it would finish with both relatively intact.

Her mind once again drifted to Jack's arrival at the door.

_Did she really think things would continue as they had? _

Jo Friday found an interesting flower bed a few feet off the path. Jane followed with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright Jo, what have you found this time?"

Someone should be having fun at least.

The cool of the evening air and fading of the day's light was a stark contrast to the context of a day, a night, a weekend with Maura. Things that made so much sense then seemed so exposed now. Jane stepped onto the grass, saturated by what appeared to be earlier watering.

It was unrealistic, whatever it was. Jane knew it. Jack appearing had cemented that fact.

"Jo!"

Unfocused, she missed a patch of loose soil. The ground gave a little under her, and she slid forward.

On any other day, this would have been easy for Jane to autocorrect.

But not today.

Involuntarily she twisted around, gasping at the immediate pain that shot up her side. It was enough to throw her off balance and suddenly she was falling onto the pavement, the unforgiving bitumen scraping across her skin only barely drowned out by the screaming of her muscles.

Her eyes widened in shock as she lay staring up at the darkening sky, pain scorching through her so fiercely spots appeared over her eyes. Jo Friday bounded around her head, licking her face and breathing in her ear.

She lurched to the side

And threw up.

* * *

><p>The next time she looked at the sky she realised she was staring into a street lamp... and the night behind it was so compete she felt she was lying underneath a spotlight. Of absolute failure. Failure to fall properly. Failure to walk around a darned garden. Failure to navigate a relationship with her best friend. Failure as a mother.<p>

Bile rose up in her throat again.

This had been very poorly planned. The pain radiated sharply out from her side until it consumed her whole abdomen. Jo Friday, with her never-ending energy, bounded around her shoulders. What Jane wouldn't give for some of that right now. She had gone and stuffed it, had no phone, and was at least 30mins walk from Maura's house , where her pain medication was. The darkness drew around her and she rolled away from the patch of vomit with a groan.

_Idiot Rizzoli._

"Ma'am? Are you okay? Can I help you?"

Jane squeezed her eyes shut. The voice was young , a boy's voice. Jane opened her eyes again and squinted at the buildings beyond the fence - she'd ended up on the same side of Emerson college, Boylston St. Pushing against the pain she attempted to force herself upright , wincing as only her head made it up before she had to hold back another wave of nausea that threatened to smother her.

Yep, she's stuffed it up this time.

She settled with tilting her head back instead. Sure enough, an upside down boy no older than 19 came in to view - He was staring intently at her - his skinny legs clad in athletic running gear, his running vest cowled in sweat. He was standing before her on the path, hands on his knees, regarding her carefully.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

In total defiance of the situation she found herself in, Jane couldn't help a small laugh escape her lips. It made her wince, but she enjoyed it.

"Not at my best." She rasped. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy straightened, seeming confused. "Angus. He stated quickly. Angus Skillon"

"Well," Jane looked up at him from her position on the pavement. "Would you believe me if I told you I am a Detective from Boston Homicide?" She gestured at herself and Jo Friday jumped at the opportunity to lick her fingers. "Not so glamorous I am afraid." She rolled her eyes. "I... Was injured. And had a week off to get better, and I was attempting to walk my dog, but seem to have slipped-"

Angus took a step forward, and. Jane noticed his eyes widen. "detective..." He whispered. "Detective Rizzoli!? Oh my goodness!" He took a step closer, hands fidgeting by his side. "my father talked about you all the time. How you shot that attacker to save the BPD. Wow.. *wow.. I've wanted to make it to the academy my whole life - I failed the first test because I had no experience...never thought-"

Jane cut him off.

"Angus, I'm lying on a concrete path with my crazy dog unable to get up without a bit of help." She couldn't help but warm to the boy, and his enthusiasm. "I can't possibly be inspiring right now."

"Oh - of course!" Immediately Angus was by her side, his lanky arm under her shoulder and pulling her off the ground in a seated position. Jane winced again the feeling of her insides bring ripped apart, holding up her hand to him in a warning as she tilted to her side, waiting to throw up again. It didn't come, and she allowed herself a small smile of relief, glad at least to be upright.

"Tell you what, kid," she drawled. "you help me out of this, get my dog, and ignore the.. Mess... And I will personally vouch for you at the academy."

Angus laughed. "I appreciate that, detective." He curled his arm around her elbow and reached down another hand. "Now, let's get you home."

There was something about trying to seem strong for the people around her that drove Jane to pretend that there was nothing ever wrong in the first place. It was what kept her upright on the walk to beacon hill, what kept her engaged as she fumbled with the front door lock , and what kept her conversational with Angus (with particular attention on his future career plans), short, light but definitely thankful.

She had taken his address for the next day.

And he had waved at her and jogged away, back to his college, in his authentic outfit and unruly hair.

And only once his silhouette had completely disappeared did Jane allow her resolve to crack a little, leaning heavily on the front door, clutching at her stomach as she fumbled for her keys with the other hand, sweat beading across her forehead, fighting the wave of nausea that followed.

Jo Friday scratched at the door.

Jane finally slipped the key in the lock.

The door opened and Jane lifted herself, cold and shaking, over the threshold.

And looked up, and stopped.

On the couch was Jack, and Maura, and a bottle of wine between them.

Every band-aid Jane had ever had was simultaneously ripped from her skin in that moment. Taking the skin with it.

"Jane!"

Jane closed her eyes against the spinning of the room, reached for... Something... As she felt Jo Friday slip away from her to the nearest toy, bed, or lap that suited.

"Jane, oh my god what happened?"

_Little traitor. _She remembered thinking.

"Jack get some water!"

And before she passed out for the second time that night the image of the two of them on the couch flashed before her eyes, and she felt warm hands against her face, a body against hers, lowering her down to the floor , gasping at the grazes down her arm..

Wishing it were Maura.

But knowing it couldn't be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Once more into the rabbit hole :) Thank you to all the people still reading, commenting, following, I am so humbled. It's a little shorter, but it's really the first half of a chapter split in two, so more is coming soon. Things are finally taking a turn...

Tx

...

Puzzle Pieces, Ch 8

Jack had poured the wine and Maura had adjusted the cushions on the couch, so they were less in a 'Jane-and-Maura-watching-DVDs' orientation and more a 'Civilised-company' orientation. The act both made Maura smile and left her with a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Relaxing against their respective arm rests, Jack took a sip of wine.

"You look great." He said, "It's great to see you."

A blush crept up her cheeks. "It's nice to see you as well, Jack." She touched his leg with her foot. "I know I haven't been the best at staying in contact this last week and a bit. I'm sorry."

"You've had a lot to deal with." He said simply, not unkindly. Then added, "It's good to see Jane so happy."

Maura chewed on her lower lip, her eyes fixed on the wine swirling around in her glass. That was just the thing – Jane _wasn't_ happy. When Jane was happy, she was sarcastic, whiny, with a perpetual glint of mischief in her eyes and an easy smile. She held herself differently too, when she was happy. Lighter on her feet, hands loose, shoulders curved.

No, _that_ was not Jane happy.

She settled on the most obvious statement, bringing the wine glass to her lips. "It's been better the last few days." The image of Jane's face when Jack had put his arm around her gnawed at her. Blinking it away, she shook her head. "She's been through a lot."

Jack nodded. "I know, but she's got one of the best support bases a person could ask for." At Maura's obvious hesitation he pressed. "Maura, she has her family, her work but most importantly she has _you_." He touched her leg softly. "When it comes to Jane, you're about the best there is."

"She's my best friend." She murmured, distantly, staring back into her wine glass.

"Maura," he touched her leg again. Maura looked up into his eyes, concern written across them "I know I should have called first… I just-"

Blinking, Maura shook her head. "No-" She said, "No, I'm sorry." Smiling, she leaned forward and rested her hand on his. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm such a terrible host. I've just been a bit distracted recently."

Jack smiled back, pulling her hand so she would move closer to him on the couch. "I think the rules of host are different when the guest arrives unannounced." Maura complied, and Jack leaned easily toward her until their faces were inches apart. "I've missed you." He said softly. Maura felt a shiver run down her spine at the smell of his breath against her lips and her eyes slid closed, a warm feeling washing over her. She smiled despite herself as lips pressed against hers and opened her eyes again, but stopped at the shock of that warmth immediately receding from her body and pulled away.

The eyes looking back at her… were the wrong colour.

"Maura?" Jack leaned backwards, putting a gentle hand to her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine.." The word came out shaky, unconvincing. She shook her head, taking his hand and pulling it down from her cheek. Immediately she could feel the heat rising on her neck at the impending sign of hives. "I'm just-" She started, glancing nervously between his hand, the wine and the couch. "There's a lot going on at the moment and I'm finding it all a little… overwhelming." She picked at a thread on one of the cushions. "Can we just…" She finally looked back up at Jack "Talk?"

She found nothing but calm understanding and a small hint of a smile. The heat on her neck started to subside.

"I would love to." He said.

A knot in her stomach grew in its place.

…

It had been almost an hour and a half into their conversation when Maura found herself glancing out the window into the darkness, and once again fidgeting with the thread on her cushion.

Jack stopped talking and tilted his head. "You're worried about Jane?"

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips and she turned to him. "It's been nearly two hours!" She exclaimed. "I know she is perfectly capable of looking after herself in normal circumstances but she's recovering from fairly serious injuries and-"

"And is possibly enjoying finally being able to walk around the neighbourhood with her dog.." Jack finished for her.

Maura frowned. "She didn't even take her phone, she was in such a hurry to leave. What if omething has happened? Besides -" She pressed her fingers to her forehead and shook her head. "-she was supposed to take her medication an hour ago, so I know she will be in pain."

"Okay, hey." Jack put down his wine glass and moved closer to Maura. When he took both her hands in hers, Maura couldn't help thinking how _big_ they felt. "Okay-" He repeated. "If you want, we could go looking for her…"

But Maura never needed to make that decision, because right at that moment the key turned in the lock, and the door swung open. Jo Friday darted inside, excited by the prospect of new company, the leash clattering to the floor and dragging behind like a tin can behind a bicycle.

Maura gasped as dark eyes fixed on her, Jack, the wine, the couch, then closed.

"Jane!"

Maura's heart leapt into her throat at the pale hue of her skin and pain etched across her face. She rose from the couch immediately, running towards her as Jane lurched to one side, exposing an enormous graze down her left arm.

"Jane, oh my god what happened?!" The pitch in her voice was boosted by panic. Wrapping her arm around Jane's waist she touched her hand to her forehead, then cheek, attempting to identify any sign of fever, only receiving a groan in response. "Jack! Get some water."

Jane's body grew heavy against her, and Maura felt her legs give way just in enough time to brace the fall and turn it into a more controlled descent to the floor. Jack appeared next to her with the water, worry etched on his face.

"Should we call an ambulance?" He asked, handing the glass to her.

Maura gathered Jane closer and kept her upright against her own body. "Jane's medication is overdue now by well over an hour." She said, "She's too cold, and if she's fallen, as it definitely appears, her body could be simply trying to protect itself and going into shock." She looked back up at Jack. "Can you bring me that throw from the couch? There is a bag with three boxes of medication in it. Can you bring all three to me? And a small bowl."

Jack nodded and hurriedly removed the blanket, returning it immediately before rummaging around for the medication Maura had asked for.

"It's okay Jane, I've got you." With Jane's back against her, she could easily pull the throw around them both. Then, shifting slightly so Janes head fell back against her left shoulder, she reached up to her pulse point. The beat was perhaps a little fast, but otherwise strong and steady.

Relief washed over her.

She felt, and heard, the groan underneath her ear. "Not yet." She whispered, moving her hand from Jane's neck to comb back her hair. She kissed the top of her head. "Just need you to stay with me a little longer."

"Are these right?" Jack was kneeling beside her, holding out the boxes in question. Maura nodded.

"I'll need two of the antibiotics, one and a half of the muscle relaxant and half of the painkiller. There should already be some halves in there –"

"Got them."

"Okay. Jane?" Maura touched her hand to the brunette's cheek. "Jane, I need you to wake up for a second." Receiving only another groan in response, she lowered her fingers to Jane's chin and tilted her head towards her. "Come on beautiful," She coaxed. "Open those eyes. We're going to give you something to help with the pain."

Finally, the dark eyes slid open.

Maura's breath caught in her throat.

Those… _those_ were the right colour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Being my first official 'Rizzles' fic, I acknowledge a certain level of pressure to do this right - right for the ladies involved, as true to their character as I can be, and true to the established storyline. I hope I've pulled it off... and no, we're not quite there yet, but very much on our way... there is light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak :)

Thank you so much to everyone who has supported the growth of this fic from chapter 3, where it was essentially otherwise going to end. So that's 6 extra chapters you all own. Every review is a blessing, and my little boxing corner posse group, you know who you are, thank you so much - I owe, and will continue to owe, this writing to you :)

T x

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces Chapter 9<p>

Maura would never forget it – a perfect moment of clarity colliding with absolute agony.

Jane had looked up at her as she had come to, dazed, confused by her body and pain-filled synaptic responses, fixed on her face.

They had managed the medication into her, she had been cooperative enough for that, but beyond it she had said nothing, attempted to stand and failed, and Jack had carried her to her room, as the drugs had taken effect, and laid her down so easily onto the mattress. Maura had shooed him out of the room so she could remove shoes, socks and stained clothes from her best friend, wiped down her raw arm, applied the antiseptic cream and a non-adherent pad to the worst of the graze, and made her comfortable enough hopefully to sleep.

She had turned everything off except the bedside lamp, stroked Jane's hair with the promise of returning soon and slipped down the stairs to where Jack was waiting in the kitchen.

"How is she?"

Maura had noticed the hand he nervously ran over his head. He was... unsettled. Uncomfortable.

"She's resting. I really should get back to her"

"Of course- I should go." And he had picked up his jacket and moved to the door… with as much haste as Bass. So Maura had urged him.

"Probably a good idea."

"Can I… see you.. soon?"

"Jack.." A pause, a breath, then a truth. "There is- a lot going on. Things I need to work out. And I have to be here for Jane."

"Can I call you?"

She had sighed.

"I just need some time. I will call you soon, I promise."

And there it was – the perfect moment of clarity, when Maura knew what that phonecall would be.

And the agony, of what happened once the clarity came.

* * *

><p>She stepped into the softly lit room, her eyes resting on Jane's form as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her. It felt wonderful, to know they were alone in the house, in the room… it made the promise of a safe space, completely safe.<p>

Walking around the bed she noticed the brunette still leaning up against the pillows, almost in a seated position, her head against the headboard, eyes closed. A quick glance to her chest gave Jane away – Maura knew Jane sleeping, and this wasn't it.

"Jane?" Maura said softly, coming around to the place she was so familiar with. She sat down gently onto the mattress. "How are you feeling?"

Nothing.

"Hey.." Maura tried again, touching her shoulder. "Don't make me call an ambulance on you.."

It was a joke, but it had the desired effect. Eyes snapped open, and Maura smiled at how much clearer they were than before.

"Hi there," She said, her smile itching at the corner of her mouth. "How are you feeling?"

Fair enough the question was repeated, which Maura felt justified, as it was never answered in the first place. They were alone, and all of her past experiences over the past few days had said Jane would respond, she would smile, she would make a joke about being run over by a truck, she would grumble about the fact she had no socks on. She would whine about her arm.

"I'm fine, Maura, just want to get some sleep."

Maura never expected that. Immediately her internal compass flipped and spun and suddenly she felt absolutely _lost_.

So she resorted to what she knew.

A medical fact. "You should really eat something."

Receiving an obstinate response. "I'm fine, really."

Maura took a shaky breath, but steadied her waning confidence.

"Okay, well, I'll come and check on you in an hour or so-"

"_Maura_," A snap. "Let it be. I'm fine."

An exasperated sigh "Jane, I need to check on you, because only five days out of hospital for serious injuries you've just fallen through my front door, passed out in the kitchen and had to be carried to bed."

"I never asked for that Maura!" This time, Jane's voice flashed with indignant anger "I didn't ask for any of this. I never asked for you to take care of me, I certainly never asked for _him_ to carry me,. If you'd only given me a few minutes-"

"You-you were borderline hypothermic and in shock…"

"Says who, _you_!? I got here on my own, I walked in that door, I would have walked up the stairs if you'd given me enough time!"

"Jane, you're only just out of hospital, you need-"

"I need _what_, Maura?" And suddenly Jane was leaning up in the bed, straining forward. Maura could see the sweat beading on her forehead from the pain and her attempts to control it. "I need _what_, exactly…?"

"Jane please," Pressing, desperate to draw back the frayed edges of a bond broken. "Please don't"

But Jane was relentless

"_What_!?" She demanded, . "What the hell shouldn't I do?!"

"You can't do this alone."

_No… nonononnono….._

Maura, oh, she wished she could have swallowed those words right back into her mouth the moment she said them. Stuffed them back in to a vault with a massive dose of humility and sensitivity, never to return. But it was too late, and those eyes had darkened so dangerously she felt herself ripping in two.

Those eyes, that had given her so much clarity minutes ago had hardened almost beyond recognition, and Jane's lips curled back into what could only be described as a snarl.

"Who do you think you are..." She growled. "I _can't_ do this? _I_ can't do this?" Throwing back the covers she yanked her shirt up, exposing her bruises, but also the scar from the gunshot wound, so many years ago. "Who did _this_ alone, huh? Maura?" Maura flinched, partially at the memory and partially at the acid in her words. "And what about **_this_**-"

No… god no… Maura begged wordlessly

Then with words

"Jane please-"

Jane flung her hands towards her, palms forward.

Maura covered her mouth, tears filled her eyes.

"What about this, Maura?" Jane's voice was low, dangerous, distant. "Who the hell did _this_… alone?"

"Jane, please…" Maura sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

Slowly, like a wounded, caged animal, Jane lowered herself back down to the bed. Her hands dropped to the covers, and she turned her head to the wall.

"Leave me alone, Maura." Her gravelly voice cut through Maura's heart like a knife through butter. "I want to be alone."

With nothing left to do, Maura stood, bowing her head to hide the tears pouring down her cheeks. She carefully smoothed down her skirt, then nodded. She couldn't form any words – there were none that would make any of this better, none she knew how to say. A searing pain enveloped her, digging at her toes, worming all the way up her legs to her stomach, where it exploded into fire up the rest of her body when she heard it

"I'll get ma to take me home tomorrow."

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she came back that night.<p>

In truth she had been terrified. Terrified Jane would still be awake, she would have to face round two of her anger, her helplessness.. but worse that she would have to explain why she was there, after all of Jane's attempts to push her out that door.

The light had been still on, of course. That's how Jane slept alone, when she was troubled. Maura had crept into the room and around the bed, heart and medical excuses in her mouth.

_Torn intercostal muscles._

_Potential aggravated pre-existing trauma._

_Possible head wound from fall._

_Worst case scenario, avoiding potential infection from the graze._

Jane was lying on her back close to the middle of the bed, legs slightly bent around the pillow underneath her knees. Her lips were drawn tightly together, eyebrows knotted, and brow furrowed. But the thing that pulled most at Maura's heart were her hands, balled into fists over the covers. She closed her eyes against the image of Jane, angry, hurt, holding her damaged hands out to her as a justification of strength and independence.

_'__Who the hell did __**this**__ alone?'_

Rubbing her temple to rid herself of the memory Maura slowly lowered herself to the edge of the bed.

And looked up at her best friend.

It was true - when it came to their friendship, Jane had set the boundaries. Maura had never acted, she had always _re_acted. Jane reached out to her first, Jane invited her out first, touched her, hugged her first, invited her into her family. Jane started movie nights. Jane took her to the Dirty Robber. Jane led it all, and Maura followed, because she was afraid. Afraid to open up, to let other people in… Jane knew. Jane knew her, better sometimes than she knew herself. And Maura – the only time she had acted outside that pre-existing boundary was at night, their unspoken routine, her chasing Jane's demons away in the safety of sleep.

This week – had been so, so different. Maura had led, Maura had pressed, and every time she had made it through.

Her eyes dropped unconsciously down to her hands, resting in her lap.

_Except tonight._ She thought, sadly.

Because Jack had arrived, and she had invited him in. To _their_ space.

And now, the way was shut.

It pierced her to the very core. She had promised Jane. She had asked her to trust her, she had promised her she could help put her pieces back together. Jane had let her... Jane, always guarded, protective, sarcastic, intense, deceptively complex Jane had let her in so far that something bright and beautiful had begun to grow in Maura's heart, and when she stopped thinking and felt hard enough she knew that like Icarus, she would fly to that thing until her wings melted and her body burned.

But it wouldn't matter.

Because those arms – strong and determined would wrap around her and hold her protected, warm, safe. They would save her. _Jane_ would save her.

Angrily swiping at the tears in her eyes she looked up at the ceiling, the glow from the bedside lamp casting elongated shadows over the paint.

"Moth to a flame.." She murmured, then returned her gaze to her sleeping friend.

Her posture hadn't changed, and Maura found herself instinctively reaching down with her left hand, pressing her thumb into the space created by Jane's enclosed right fist. God, that routine...

"Jane, it's okay…" She whispered.

The action splintered her.

"It's okay Jane.." She repeated, like a memory fading with the passing of time. "Let me.." The fist opened slightly, as it always had, and Maura stifled a sob.

Leaning forward, her right hand moved of its own accord, slowly up Jane's arm, careful to avoid the gauze over the graze, past the scar on her neck. Jane stiffened, as she always had, and Maura paused.

"It's okay Jane, I promise.. You're okay."

Hot salty tears dropped onto her knees.

The hand in hers relaxed again, as she knew it would, and she continued her other hand upward, to Jane's forehead, her fingertips gently tracing the same lines they knew so well, but even as she watched them fading away in the old routine she had come to cherish, she felt agony.

Her hand slid methodically into Jane's hair.

Tears burned down her cheeks.

She had failed.

"I'm so sorry Jane."

Slowly disentangling her fingers from the velvety locks on the pillow, Maura prepared to leave, stopping to press her fingers to her lips, then reaching down and touching them gently against Jane's, closing her eyes against the light. Perhaps a last wish for something utterly broken to be miraculously _un_-so.

In the end, it was only the slightest of movements.

The slightest turn of her head, movement of her mouth, but Maura felt it. Her eyes snapped open.

"Jane?" She breathed

Jane's eyelids were still, her breathing slow, even… Maura knew she was asleep. Many nights of experience told her that. Maura took a slow, calming breath and gently brushed her thumb across Jane's lips again, as it followed her fingertips over the skin of her cheek and down her neck.

"M-aur…"

Maura's lungs seized. The sound was unmistakeable.

"Jane-" She whispered again, just to test it one more time. If Jane was awake, she would be pulling away by now. She'd be retreating, just as she had tonight.

But she wasn't. She wasn't awake. She was the Jane Maura knew better than Jane knew herself.

A glimmer of hope, amongst all the agony – Maura clutched at it like a child to their long lost teddy bear. God, could she... Daring herself, Maura leaned down, a new set of medical excuses assembling themselves, weapons against discovery.

_Listening for breathing_

_Checking potential bruising to neck_

_Possible head injury_

Further, and closer, until the moment her lips touched the side of Jane's mouth, and the excuses blinked from existence, along with the rest her coherent thoughts.

Because half a breath later, in her sleep Jane's head had turned again..

...But this time _towards_ her...

And Icarus was airborne once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know I lost a few people in that last chapter - disagreements on who was more right than wrong, whether it was too much.. hey, that is okay. It's not for everybody, but it's part of this story. A bit like life really :)

Onward we go

T

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces, Ch 10<p>

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

Jane winced. Her mother was a force of nature, the way she could make her voice reverberate through every corner of a house, regardless how big that house might be. Or where _she_ was in relation to it.

Jane pulled herself upright, rolling away from the bedside table with the carefully folded note she had just read-

_Jane,_

_Early call. Medication in top drawer next to cutlery. Yoghurt in the fridge. _

_M._

She was too stiff and sore after her previous evening's mishap to move anywhere useful so had just ended up with her elbow propped up on the pillow, waiting for the door to fling open and the owner of that pair of lungs to come stalking in.

Which she did, barely a second later, eyes blazing, and she whirled purposefully around, squaring her shoulders and pressing her hands to her hips.

"Can you _please_ explain to me," She began, "Why Maura is telling me on her way out the door this morning that _when _you ask me to take you home, to-DAY, that it might not be a good idea?!"

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and bunched her shoulders. "Because-"

"And Why," Angela cut her off, drawing out the end of her 'Why' to a final flourish of inflection, "She has that _look_ in her eyes. That look Jane! I know that look." She narrowed her eyes and Jane now found herself on the receiving end of a finger jabbing the air in her direction. "You two have been fighting."

This time, Jane's shoulders dropped and she fell a small way down to the pillows, releasing a sigh.

"We weren't fighting, Ma." She said, "Maura did nothing wrong. I was just… a jerk."

She'd known it the moment Maura had walked out that door, but had been too angry and too stubborn to do anything, and that was the worst part.

"Jane Rizzoli BY the Father what did you _do_?"

"Ughhh.." Jane buried her face in the pillow, but a moment later it was snatched away.

"Oh no you don't." Her mother warned. "Rizzolis don't wallow."

"Maaa…"

"And they don't whine!"

"Alright alright!" With a show of surrender Jane pulled herself back up the bed, staring at the sheets for a moment. She sighed, running a hand roughly over her face. "But.. I think I've made a really big mistake this time." She bit the corner of her lip and shook her head. "Damn," She added. "Big."

"Oh honey…" Angela's voice softened, and she slowly lowered herself to the far side of the bed, leaning her hand close to where Jane was lying. "Tell me."

So Jane did. She relayed the entire night, every detail she could remember; Jack, Maura and Jack, the walk, Angus, and finally, her vitriolic explosion. By the time she finished, a frown had formed on Angela's face and she was staring distantly at the bed covers.

"See?" Jane whispered. "Colossal, giant, jerk."

Silence descended softly onto the room, which lasted just long enough for Jane to wonder how it was possible two Rizzolis could be in such close proximity on mute, before Angela finally broke it.

"You know Janie, when you were in the hospital.." She started, softly, "When you and Frankie- and you had-" her voice started shaking. Unable to form the words, the _exact_, _factual_ words, she just pressed on "-and killed that dirty cop.. we were all so worried for you."

"Ma," Jane shifted uncomfortably, "You've told me this-" And it was true, Jane could recall exactly the number of times and different ways she had.

_Everyone_ had.

Come to think of it, the only person who hadn't shared their version of the same set of events had been Maura. And Jane loved that about her.

Angela shook her head, shushing her. "Not this part I haven't." She continued on. "When I got to that emergency ward, my goodness Jane, I could barely think – two of my kids, my kids, so close to death…"

"Hey ma, it's okay you know," Jane reached down and squeezed her hand. "We're both still here."

Angela waved her off. "I remember seeing a woman just near the entrance, sitting on the edge of a row of seats in those gowns the doctors wear, you know?" She turned to her and Jane nodded. "She was hunched over, staring at her hands-" Angela pressed her lips together, then released them. "-and only when I got closer I realised there was blood, all over them."

"I mistook her for one of your surgeons and panicked because of the look on her face, so I started running to her, ready to demand answers." A pause, "But you know who it was?"

Her mother had been right, she hadn't heard this part. Jane closed her eyes, nodding.

_Oh God..._

"They had given her a spare set of doctor's gowns to cover the blood all over her dress. She had refused to go home to shower, until she knew you were out of surgery. And then she came straight back, and refused to go home again, until she knew you were stable."

Jane opened her eyes again to find tears shining in the two looking back at her.

"She had fought so hard to keep you alive Jane, before the ambulance got to you." She shrugged. "And then you got out of hospital, and pushed all of us away."

Immediately, Jane frowned and shook her head. "But ma, that's what I've always-"

"Done," Angela finished the sentence for her with a casual wave of her hand. "Yes I know." She said. "You chose to be alone. You choose it all the time. But she's never stopped fighting for you. And this time- I thought she'd actually won." Meeting a confused expression on Jane's face Angela pressed on. "Jane, you're relaxed, you're calm, you're _pleasant_ in the mornings. Except maybe this morning-"

"Oh, God, Ma – give me a break!" Exasperated, Jane flopped back down onto the bed and blew the hair off her face with a puff of her cheeks. She stared at the ceiling for a beat, then flung her forearm over her eyes. "So what you're saying is I'm an even _bigger_ jerk than I thought…"

"Asshole, yes."

Jane reached across and slapped her mother gently. "MA!"

"And she's forgiven you, you know…" Angela pursed her lips "I can tell. She's already forgiven you. Goodness knows, she probably blames herself instead"

Jane's eyes widened. "For what!? What has she possibly got to blame herself for?"

"Not being able to do enough.-" This time she regarded her even more seriously. "But you have to be careful Jane. You keep pushing like that, and one day she is going to stop fighting. And I worry about that day."

"You know Maura would be fine," Jane sighed. "She doesn't need me."

"I wasn't worrying for _her_, sweetie."

Jane just stared, as realisation slowly dawned on her. "Oh…" She said quietly.

Angela stared pointedly at her. "More importantly, Jane Rizzoli, is what are you going to do about it?"

Taking a deep breath, Jane exhaled noisily through her nose and ran a hand through her thick hair. She turned back to her mother.

"Any chance you're free to help me with some shopping?"

* * *

><p>It was after 10pm when Maura finally made it back to Beacon Hill. It had been, for all intents and purposes, a <em>terrible<em> day. Two more bodies, which meant two more families who had not only just found out their daughter, sister, girlfriend, niece had been taken from them in the most awful way, but to whom Maura had had to explain why she couldn't release the bodies… because now the count was at four, and they weren't releasing anything.

She stopped for a moment at her front door. The conversation from the previous night still lingered in her thoughts, tugging at the back of her mind most of the day. She knew Jane hadn't left – she had run into Angela some time after lunch at the café, who had mentioned she'd first flat out declined, then threatened Jane with the prospect of moving in for four days if she went back home.

Maura sighed and pressed her key into the door. Her body was too weary, and mind too overworked to give the topic any justice tonight.

Maura pushed the door open, stepping over the threshold and dropping her keys on the small inner table where she always did.

The first impression to her over-taxed brain was that her couch had grown hands and feet, until she took a few more steps inside, and realised the feet were clad in very _Jane_ socks.

Which was confirmed when the hand suddenly disappeared from over the back of the couch and wild hair, a crumpled BPD t-shirt and pair of tracksuit pants shuffled their way toward her. She'd obviously been asleep, as she blinked the light into her eyes, attempting to get her bearings while simultaneously raising her hands towards Maura.

"Maura, before you say anything, I just need to- just let me-" Jane stammered over her words, then with a growl of frustration threw her eyes upward and then back in her direction. "I'm so sorry" She finally blurted, "For last night, I was so- just- I was just a colossal… giant... asshole."

Maura opened her mouth to reply, to say something profound, or thoughtful, or responsive.

"That's superfluous."

Not so profound.

Jane blinked.

"Superfli-what?"

"Superfluous. Colossal _or _giant. They have the same meaning. It is superfluous. Like saying 'very unique'."

"Oh."

Maura's eyes wandered over the kitchen island, across to the oven. "It smells amazing in here. Did you cook?" She asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Jane nodded, fidgeting slightly. "I made apology lasagne-"

"_Apology_ lasagne-"?

"it's my Nonna's recipe, but, I got hungry about an hour ago and when I cut myself a slice the two dozen white doves escaped, so, it's just ordinary lasagne now." She looked up at Maura under hooded eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Then suddenly a recollection came to her and her face brightened. "I made salad!"

"Wow, you have been busy.."

A moment too long and she noticed Jane's enthusiasm was waning, and Maura took a deep breath, acutely aware she wasn't responding in the way Jane had hoped she would.

"I can't wait to try it but I'm a little past eating tonight. I'm just going to take a shower and head to bed." Sliding past her she paused a moment to add, the truth.

"I'm glad you stayed, Jane."

She had made it as far as the steps when her name called her back.

"I really am sorry Maur." The murmured words floated easily across the space between them.

Maura smiled.

"I know. And-" She added "-that apology lasagne and I have a lunch date tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** It's a long one! Fingers crossed. As always, thank you everyone for sticking with this story and for the comments, those who are still loving it, you really flatter me, and I am very happy :)

T

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces, Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>Jane lowered herself back onto the couch, dropping her head into her hands.<p>

You think you have it all worked out, everything perfect. So when it all comes undone, what do you do?

There was no doubt in Jane's mind, if anything had come undone she had been the one to do it. She was _that_ person, that one who saw a stray piece of cotton in a fabric and unable to stop themselves pulling at it, despite knowing the consequences, pulls anyway and it all comes unravelled… and suddenly all they have to show for it – all she has – is a messy pile of pig-headedness at her feet and Maura threadbare in front of her.

_Idiot, Rizzoli._

She had never been delicate… never good at any dance that required a person to be thoughtful and light on their feet. Certainly never someone who considered all angles before making a decision. Always act first, think later.

She had punched a boy at school once for saying she was too tall to go to the dance with him. She hadn't liked his answer, and so she had become angry, and punched him.

She hadn't liked Maura with Jack, she hadn't liked him in the space that had been so comfortably _theirs_, and so she had become angry, and hurt her.

Maura, who had sat with her, held her, taken care of her, chased her demons away with the touch of a hand and the whisper of a song. Maura who, in absolute contrast to what Jane had attacked her with last night, had proven, over and over again, that she was _not_ alone, even when her instincts screamed at her she needed to be.

Maura, who was now so far under her skin it terrified her.

Jane sighed into her hands, pushing her fingers against her closed eyes. She had always been the raging bull charging through the china shop.

_'__She fought so hard to keep you alive Jane.'_

She really should have considered the damage to the china.

Letting her right hand fall to her knee her eyes traced the rough edges to her nails, discolourations on her knuckles from one too many rounds with perpetrators, or walls, or punching bags, and further still, until she found herself staring intently at the white, raised mark that lay between the tendons connecting her fore and middle fingers, the muscles beneath them, the bones beneath _them_.

Jane's brow furrowed, and, unusually, she found herself unable to look away. She had fought so hard not to be defined by that day, but no matter what she did the fear of being seen as weak lingered over her like a great menace. For the most part she tried to ignore the scars, except when pain or an overly curious handshake reminded her. If she were really honest with herself, she would struggle to remember the last time she had looked… really looked at them, at all.

She turned her hand over, palm facing upward, just as it had when he-

She closed her eyes against the image.

Could it be that after all this time, she still was driven by having something to prove? That she's not afraid?

Opening her eyes again Jane lowered her other hand down, slowly, until they sat side by side on respective knees. Seeing the two together, which only usually ever occurred by accident, still sent chills down her spine if she was caught on an off day. The mind could be tricked into accepting _one _scar as happenstance. Two, matching… well that was intent. That was _memory._

And that memory had her backed up against a wall so far she'd bare teeth at anything that came within ten feet of her.

Why was she still running?

Was this the irony? that in fighting so hard to show she was independent, strong, unaffected, she fed the very thing that haunted her?

…Why hadn't she touched a piano?

With a sharp shake of her head to clear her mind, Jane dared a glance back towards the stairs. It had been over half an hour since Maura had gone to bed and the house was eerily silent. There should be a movie on. They should be on the couch, throwing popcorn and drinking beer – or wine – or they should be sitting at the kitchen island talking. They should be – being _friends_. But instead…..

Jack may have stepped inside their safe space.

But Jane had been the one who'd broken it.

_'More importantly, Jane Rizzoli, __is what are you going to **do** about it?'_

She chewed on her lower lip

She made a decision.

* * *

><p>Jane didn't know what she was going to do when she got there. Talk, maybe? Beg for more forgiveness? Offer herself up as a blood sacrifice just so Maura might share a bowl of popcorn with her again at some later date? Jane felt herself fidgeting with her hands, pressing her fingers into her palms one at a time. Maura would still be awake, she had rituals; first she would get ready for bed, then she would organise herself for the next day, and finally, she would read, even if only a couple of chapters of a book, a magazine, one of those scientific journal… things..<p>

Once after a particularly stressful day Jane had caught her categorising her shoes, by designer, in order of purchase. A smile came unbidden to her as she recalled the look on Maura's face when she realised she had been busted – the way she'd held that pair of Christian Louboutins to her chest in the same way a person would hold a towel in front of them if they'd been caught naked..

_'__What – organising relaxes me!'_

Shaking her head and chuckling to herself at the memory Jane turned the corner towards Maura's room, wondering which stage of the ritual she might be interrupting. Her smile faded however when she reached the door, her eyes nervously dropping to the line of darkness in the space beneath it.

She shouldn't have been asleep already. It wasn't _like _Maura to just go to bed like this…and that reality struck her right in the ribs. It was her fault. Maura wouldn't want to talk with her any more than Maura wanted to _see_ her tonight. Nor did Jane deserve any different. She ran a hand through her thick hair, shaking the ends out through her fingers. A breath hissed through her lips.

This was a mistake.

She had turned to leave when she heard it, in the end it was the smallest of sounds, and had Jane not already been so close to the doorframe she might have missed it. But she hadn't, and her heart leapt when she heard what it a second time.

A sniff.

It was the sound of someone crying.

Of _Maura_ crying.

Every argument she had just made vanished, replaced by instinct. Immediately her fingertips reached up and pushed, thankful the door had at least been left ajar so there was no need for noisy doorhandles. Jane stepped inside, taking care to make as little noise as possible, as her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room.

Her heart froze in her chest - Maura was lying close to the edge of the bed, facing away from the door, knees drawn up against herself, arm wrapped around them.

_'...o__ne day, she is going to stop fighting'_

At the end of its arc inward the door creaked, and Jane bunched herself up, squeezing her eyes closed at the sound.

"Jane?"

She opened one eye.

Maura was glancing over her shoulder, and even in the dark Jane could see she had uncurled from her position. "What…are you- Is everything okay?"

Jane took a slow step forward. "I could ask you the same question."

"I'm fine Jane," She turned away. "Just tired."

"You know I can see hives in the dark, Maura."

"Jane.." She paused, then Jane heard the sound of a defeated sigh. "Is there something you needed?"

"No." She answered simply, "But... I.. came to see if there was something you needed."

"I told you…" Maura said, more quietly this time and with a hit of a waver in her voice. "I am fine. I just.. want to be alone."

Jane took a quick breath. "What if…" she trailed off, losing her confidence for only a moment before snatching it back again and taking another step into the room. "What if I said no?"

"What point could that possibly prove, Jane?" Jane heard the hint of irritation underlying Maura's words as she turned her head towards her again. "How would you have reacted if I'd said that to you last night?"

Feeling an automatic droop in her shoulders Jane moved further inside, and lowered herself to the edge of the bed, furthest from where Maura was. "I would have pushed harder." She said softly.

"Exactly." Jane could see Maura's eyes glinting in the light from the window. "And I know you're sorry Jane, I know you are. But It still hurts, and I'm tired, and I would rather be alone, so _I_ don't say something I also regret."

"Say it." Was all Jane said. "Truth or not, exaggeration or not, I deserve it. Don't protect me."

"You think that's what I'm doing?" Maura's voice raised in pitch, she turned fully now, and Jane recognised the glint as anger. "Protecting _you_? God Jane- I'm protecting _myself_!"

Jane blinked, confused. "What do you mean, protecting yourself? Maura? You're not making any sense!"

"Because hurting you is not an option for me!" She snapped, and Jane could see her eyebrows raise as she softened her words to explain. "Because the moment I do, I'm instantly afraid – I'm afraid that's the last straw, the last time, and you'll-" she trailed off, unwilling to finish her sentence.

Jane answered for her.

"..Disappear?" Maura's silence told Jane she was right. She rubbed her forehead in confusion. "Maura, how could you think-"

"Because that's what you _do_ Jane! It doesn't matter what you go through, or how much it hurts, you always move on, make yourself keep going… put it behind you, forget.." Maura eased herself back down onto the bed and rolled away from her again, shaking her head. "I can't compete with that."

Jane stared incredulously at her lap.

_How could she think-?_

Her eyes came to rest on the shadow of her hands. She blinked again, remembering the way they looked in the light of the living room, remembering her thoughts, her realisations.

Of course Maura would have-… but didn't she _know_?

"Because I have you." She murmured softly

"_What?_" The word was hissed, barely a question.

"I have you." Jane repeated it as if it were the simplest answer to the most complex question, and at the same time something new, uncharted, ignited within her. "I was wrong Maur, last night. So wrong… In that moment I wanted not to be, because that's-"

"Who you _are_"

"Who I _was_-" She corrected. "And yes, sometimes who I wish I could still be if for no other reason than it didn't get anyone else _hurt_…" Jane shook her head, "God, Maura," She said, "Remember that night, when you said I was a puzzle?"

"Jane-"

"Please," Jane interrupted her before she could continue. "Let me finish…" She turned herself towards Maura's back, her knee now bent across the bed and her other off the edge. "You told me some of my pieces had been knocked around. But you know what I've realised?" A pause, and she threw a silent prayer to the ceiling, hoping, after everything she'd said so _wrong_, she would say this right.

"-I've realised, _you_ are a piece, Maura. You're one of the pieces. More than that… you're like… that piece in the puzzle with all the detail that everyone wants because it shows them how to finish the rest." Her voice cracked, and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing it steady again. "I do what I do," She continued, eyes still closed. "I keep going, because you, Ma, Frankie and Tommy…. You're all part of that puzzle." She opened her eyes again, staring at Maura's back, her next words barely above a whisper. "But especially, especially you." She sighed and raked a hand through her hair again. "You're right Maura, I'm not good at this… I'm not… _used_ to this." She finally confessed. The truth. The _real_ truth. "I'm not used to someone getting under my skin like you do."

Jane hadn't known what to expect from her admission, as she was never particularly adept at them in the first place, let alone understanding how other people would respond to them. So it was probably a good thing for her that she was in so much uncharted territory when she heard – and felt – a sob coming from the far edge of the bed.

Instinct.

"Hey …" Jane pulled herself completely onto the mattress, rolling forward closer to Maura so she was in easy reach of her arm. At the first contact Maura flinched, and Jane pulled her hand away as if she had been burnt. A familiar twinge captured her stomach, the one that told her to run, to leave. She pushed it away. Tonight she would _not_ run. Tonight, she would finally stay. "Maura please," The whisper was a plea, "I know I hurt you. I know... but please, don't shut me out." Trying for a second time, when her fingertips touched Maura's upper arm she was still. Tentative, and perhaps on reflection a little shy, Jane pulled herself closer so there was nowhere they touched other than established contact but at the same time, no more than an inch between them in any one place.

Jane bit down on the side of her lip, "Will-will you let me hold you?"

Seeking permission.

Because she needed to.

It wasn't a conventional answer, just a soft sniff, then the slightest of movements backwards, so their feet touched. But it was enough. In the very next moment Jane had closed the distance, pressing herself against Maura completely, her hand sliding down Maura's arm, over where it rested against her stomach down to where her fingers lay.

She could feel the slight tremor in the body in front of her, and Jane squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her nose into Maura's hair and tightening her grip around her.

"I know you saved my life that day, outside the precinct." She mumbled into the strands of honey-gold. "And Hoyt? You know, you save me every other day from him."

Maura sighed, lifting her other arm and curling her fingers over Jane's forearm. "Sometimes, it was the only place I felt I was reaching you." She said, her voice distant, then turned her head slightly back toward Jane so she could make out the shadow of her eyelashes. "_Really_ reaching you…" She turned away again and Jane felt her shrug. "...where you needed someone the most."

"You did reach me." Jane traced her thumb over the back of Maura's hand. "You did, and I didn't even know it. Not consciously, but the moment-" She paused. "The other night, I knew." She tucked her legs closer into Maura's, trying to draw them closer. "God, If I could sing like you Maura, I would…" She smiled sadly into her hair, sad for the situation they were in, sad for the confession Maura had made, but mostly, sad at how badly she had hurt her. "I know the perfect song."

She felt Maura's fingers tighten in a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll have to share it with me, sometime." The voice was so… uncertain. Jane bit back her own anger at herself and kissed her hair, then rested her cheek against the same spot, holding her tighter.

"I'll play it for you." She whispered.

The words came unbidden, and she hadn't realised she had said them until the scratchy sound of her own voice reached her ears. Her breath caught in her throat.

_What-_

Wordlessly, Maura tilted her head towards Jane for a moment, then without another hesitation she pulled her hand out from under Jane's and slipped it over the top, lacing their fingers together, before drawing both upward towards-

Jane's eyes instantly widened in panic, the familiar fear coiling through her stomach, the same fear that kept her hands hidden from strangers and out of the hands of friends. And even though Maura had become an exception to that rule, she _couldn't_ be an exception to this- her hands were broken, they were broken and dead in the middle and should never-

"Maur-" There was meant to be more, but her tongue was slow and sluggish and her mouth was dry. She felt herself tensing, and the instinct to flee now challenged her so strongly she thought she might pass out.

It had been such a good idea at the time, for a full ten minutes she really believed she could pull it off – she could make this work, she could comfort Maura. She could make it better. She could open up the most frightening, darkest corners of herself and it would all be okay… But it wasn't, it couldn't, it-

Jane felt the puff of air against her palm as Maura spoke.

"Trust me, Jane."

And then Maura's lips were touching her, right over the scar. And they were soft, reverent and warm, not frightening, and her skin was alive, not numb and broken like she always believed it to be. Intense fear was immediately swept away by relief, wonder… and something else Jane couldn't place. The emotion was overwhelming. Jane squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to be calm, but all she could feel was herself trembling against Maura's back.

A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Maura.." her voice was barely above a whimper, "I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry. He still- I still haven't won."

Truth. The final, ultimate, truth.

And then suddenly she wasn't okay, she wasn't over it, wasn't trying to prove anything, she wasn't moving on, and the long-bottled truth exploded up from the darkest places of her with the rest of the tears. They kept coming, over and over again, waves of memory and agony and anger, until there was nothing… nothing but the night, and Maura in her arms.

She had been so quiet through it all, but as Jane's tears subsided she felt Maura slowly press her palm back towards her lips again, lingering only a moment before drawing it down, this time to lay over her own heart. Jane felt the steady beat under her fingertips, a new sensation but one she knew from that moment, she would never, ever get enough of.

Jane felt herself grow heavy, heavy on the covers, heavy against the pillow. She nuzzled softly into the back of Maura's neck, beneath the locks of hair, and squeezed her tightly. Her eyes slid closed, just in time for her to hear a softly spoken promise.

"You'll win Jane. We'll win."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** So, looks like 12 is the lucky number :) I wrote this listening to Adele's version of 'Make you feel my love', though as I understand (thank you 4everBooth!) it was originally Bob Dylan's work. Lyrics included for credit purposes, as I do not own them either. If you're really game, read it while listening.

Short, but hopefully sweet.

Thank you everyone for having so much faith in this story

Tx

* * *

><p><em>When the rain<em>  
><em>Is blowing in your face<em>  
><em>And the whole world<em>  
><em>Is on your case<em>  
><em>I could offer you<em>  
><em>A warm embrace<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

_When the evening shadows_  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And there is no one there<em>  
><em>To dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you<em>  
><em>For a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

_I know you_  
><em>Haven't made<em>  
><em>Your mind up yet<em>  
><em>But I would never<em>  
><em>Do you wrong<em>  
><em>I've known it<em>  
><em>From the moment<em>  
><em>That we met<em>  
><em>No doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>Where you belong<em>

_I'd go hungry_  
><em>I'd go black and blue and<em>  
><em>I'd go crawling<em>  
><em>Down the avenue<em>  
><em>You Know there's nothing<em>  
><em>That I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

_The storms are raging_  
><em>On the rolling sea<em>  
><em>And on the highway of regret<em>  
><em>The winds of change<em>  
><em>Are blowing wild and free<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothing<em>  
><em>Like me yet<em>

_I could make you happy_  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<em>

_- Bob Dylan_

* * *

><p>Jane awoke to the distinct feeling of being sprawled. Her arm lay beneath Maura's neck, tucked against her pillow and wrapped around her back. Her other arm was flung out to the other side of the bed which seemed to have a whole lot more room than they did. But that didn't bother her one bit. Somewhere, between Maura's legs and hers, were two sets. She couldn't quite figure out who was where, except to know that at least <em>one<em> of Maura's legs was snaked over hers.

Jane blinked a few times, waited for the ceiling to come into focus, then turned her head.

Maura was still sleeping, tucked tightly up against Jane's side, her lips slightly parted and eyes fluttering under her eyelids. _REM, _Jane imagined her saying _a person's body goes through the REM cycle every so and so minutes, it enhances production of insert-amazing-enzyme-thing-that-makes-you-healthy and rejuvenates your dooverwhatsit organ._

Okay, so when trying to channel Maura, pay more attention.

But Jane was finding that task incredibly difficult, because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the way the light filtering through the window bounced off golden waves, and if she didn't know better, cast just the smallest shadow over her lips that they looked like they were being kissed by the morning itself.

_Jane Rizzoli, since when did you become so poetic?_

The thought was as clear as conversation, and it made her chuckle to herself as she turned back to the ceiling. Pressing her tongue against the inside of her cheek she focused on the feeling of the warm body against her, the rise and fall of her hand in time with Maura's breathing, the slight tickle of errant strands of Maura's hair against her neck… It occurred to Jane, how well they fit together.

_Like two pieces of the same puzzle_ she mused, and found herself absently trailing her fingertips up and down Maura's side.

It made her smile. The whole thing made her smile, for some silly, giddy, school-girl reason. Jane wasn't an idiot, she was a grown woman. She knew what this was – it was unexpected, yes, for many reasons. But she wasn't running… she'd done enough of that. Besides, _this_ reality was strangely… comforting. It explained a lot of things.

The question, the big question was Maura. And perhaps that was where the fear lay – would she risk the most important friendship she had to find out?

In their old routine, moments from now Maura would roll over, sleep for another 10 minutes while Jane pretended they hadn't woken up so close together. She would make her coffee and laugh when she became cross at how late Jane had let her sleep.

But old routines were out the window… new ones were forming. Turning back towards Maura, Jane lifted her hand and, reaching out with her forefinger, traced the line of Maura's jaw, stopping when she reached her chin.

It had woken her, Jane knew that much. She wished she felt bad about it, but realised she didn't… For the first time she was watching Maura wake up, and it was close to the most enamouring thing she had ever seen. Maura's foot flexed against the inside of Jane's calf, her brow furrowed and a short, deep breath swept in and out of her nose. Jane tucked her head down, wanting to see those eyes the moment they opened.

Slowly, they did. Maura blinked herself awake, Jane watched her recognise where she was, the moment of pause when she realised _who_ she was entangled with, the hand that left the cocoon against her own chest and slipped across Jane's stomach, and the slow, upward climb of those eyes to where Jane was waiting.

"Hey-" And Jane saw it – the spark of recognition, the unspoken understanding, the promise.

It was all the answer she needed.

"Hey." Was all Jane said, a smile growing as her fingers ghosted across Maura's lips.

"Jane…?"

"Shhh…" Her fingers slid across the perfect skin of her cheek, her thumb brushing past her temple as they weaved into her hair. Closing her eyes Jane leaned ever closer, until there was barely a breath between them. "Your turn to trust me." She whispered.

Her fingers clenched slightly against Maura's scalp the moment Jane touched her lips to hers.

It wasn't fireworks, or the fourth of July parade, and it certainly wasn't anything like New Years' Eve. No twenty-piece bands trumpeted behind them. No banners, no lights and no choir. It was… simply… pure _relief_ - relief of a release of a breath that had been held for almost too long to have anything left to salvage. Relief for life. Relief for living.

No, it wasn't fireworks for Jane when Maura kissed her back.

It was better.

Because she was doing more than kissing her. She was _pushing_ – her hand was against Jane's chest and she was pushing her backward, her tongue demanding entry into Jane's mouth, her fingers sliding up underneath Jane's t-shirt leaving a trail of fire that made her gasp, but all she could do was draw in more of Maura because it was _her _she was kissing, her she was breathing, her she was feeling.

Breaking apart only for the shortest of breaths, Jane lunged forward again, sending their lips crashing together and spinning them around so Maura was forced back down onto the bed. Her muscles ached but she didn't care, she felt so _alive_. Her fingers found the hem of Maura's silk pyjama top and she pushed it upward, her fingertips sliding against the skin of her perfectly taut stomach, feeling it clench under her and swallowing the moan that escaped Maura's mouth and into hers.

The fire ignited across her entire body and suddenly she was engulfed.

A hand pressed again into her chest, this time urging her away. Jane reluctantly did, dragging Maura's lower lip with her for just a moment, long enough to see her eyes slide closed and feel her body press up against her.

"Jane," Maura's voice was deeper than Jane had ever heard and her body responded in kind, a shiver darting up and down her spine. Maura's eyes opened, and she leaned up to kiss her again, before pulling back to ask "What are we doing?" and then, as if regretting that first act that stopped the process her lips were on Jane's again, and Jane pressed her tongue into Maura's mouth, tasting warmth and clarity, feeling Maura's hand wrapping firmly around her neck, fingers teasing into her hair. Unable to stop herself Jane's own fingers slid upward underneath Maura's top, to the edge of-

But then a hand pressed on her chest again and Maura pulled back a second time, and this time, appeared to pause. "What… is happening..?"

And finally, and surprisingly to her, Jane understood. Maura wasn't asking what they were doing…she wasn't questioning that. She was asking why she was doing it.

She needed a reason. Jane would give her one.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura one more time, softly, breathing in the smells and sensations that were purely _her_, and smiled against her mouth at the reality the question posed. She lifted her head, indulging in the sight of Maura with unclouded vision. Maura's eyes, both innocent and worldly, and filled with question, bore straight through her, as if she were speaking directly to her soul. It was… different, dizzying, and very, _very _right.

Fingers light Jane brushed the wisps of hair away from Maura's forehead, feeling the honey-blonde's thumb slowly caressing the skin of her neckline.

"I think," she said, the smile still lingering, "What is happening," she reached back to the space between them, placing her hand over Maura's heart. Maura's eyes closed, and Jane moved closer so her lips were against Maura's ear, her voice low and gravelly, but gentle "-is that somewhere along the line, I fell in love with my best friend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for your generous comments on chapter 12 :) I know every author says it, and it's true, the fact people are reading is exciting enough, to take the time to make comments is received with the gratitude of a wonderful layer of chocolate icing on a cake :)

And yes, I am still feeling a bit musically inspired at the moment. Here's lucky number 13.

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces, Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p><em>Inside my whole heart, there's an empty room<em>

_And it's waiting for lightening, _

_It's waiting for you, a__nd _

_I am wanting_

_I am needing you here_

_Inside the absence of fear._

_- Jewel_

Perfection.

The words, the feelings; absolute, exquisite perfection. Maura knew immediately that if there was one moment in her entire life she could have to keep on replay whenever she wanted, it would have been this one.

Jane pulled back from her ear, and Maura opened her eyes into warm, sparkling midnight. _God_, if Jane only knew how beautiful she was…

"Hey, if it's too much, I underst-" She started to say, but Maura cut her off by laying her fingers against Jane's lips, before any more regret could be spoken. It didn't belong here, not in this perfect moment.

Maura's tongue darted out to lick her lips, the taste of Jane's mouth still lingering on them. She took it all in – the feeling of Jane's hand over her heart, the warmth of their bodies so close together, legs tangled, the smouldering fire in the depths of her being that Jane's hands and kisses had left in their wake…

Jane kissed the pad of Maura's thumb, all the while watching her.

"How… how long have you wanted to do that?" Maura asked, surprised when her voice came out closer to a whisper than the intended, assertive question. If she'd her wits about her, she would have wondered why she asked the question at all.

Jane's eyes sparkled, as she tilted them upward in thought. "Hmm..." Her husky voice drew a sharp breath from Maura that she thinly veiled, moving her hand away from Jane's neck and slipping it under the hem of her t-shirt. Jane smiled, her eyes sliding closed. "Mmm… I love your hand there."

Maura did too – Jane's musculature was perfect; she could feel her flexing underneath her fingertips. It made the back of her neck tingle.

Perfection.

"So… how long…" Jane opened her eyes, regarding her softly. "Consciously? Well, about five minutes before I did it…" Her smile dissolved into a small smirk. "Though I'm sure-" She shrugged, "-you know.." Jane moved her slender fingers back up to Maura's hair, weaving slowly around the locks, close to her scalp. "How long have you wanted me to do that?" she asked.

"Jane.." She breathed, her fingers lightly brushing over Jane's abdomen. Maura couldn't help but feel a slight chill in the spot where Jane's hand had been. That was the problem, now she'd experienced it this new way, there wasn't a patch of skin on her entire body that didn't crave Jane's touch. "Does it matter?"

Jane smiled, oh, that smile, slid her hand down to Maura's cheek, and leaned in to kiss her again. Jane's confidence was overwhelming, the intensity was… suffocating. "Tell me." She said, the words falling past Maura's parted lips, into her soul.

Maura tilted her head. "Two years…" The words escaped without warning, and Jane pulled back, surprise on her face. The intensity in those eyes made Maura squirm. She bit down on her lip. "- two months.." Then unable to stand it any longer her eyes darted away. "-and a week, and a day and a half…" She finished, "Give or take."

Suddenly a loud, uninhibited laugh erupted from the Detective. Maura felt it rumble through her as closely as she heard it by her ear. "_Maura!_" Jane nudged her playfully, "This whole time?"

Maura shifted uncomfortably, feeling distanced from the humour. Unease began to worm its way into her stomach. She couldn't place it, and she didn't like it.

That was the problem with perfection.

It wasn't part of the natural order of things.

She sighed. "Technically Jane, no," She said softly. "-I employed a modified form of cognitive reinforcement so it never evolved into that."

Jane blinked at her, "Cogni-what?"

"I talked myself out of it." Maura hated the over-simplification of such an important strategy in psychology, but the thought of delving into the philosophies of Dr Beck with Jane at this stage was less than enticing.

This time Jane's eyes widened, still dancing with amusement. "You _talked_ yourself out of wanting to kiss me?!"

And unease was rapidly swirling into irritation. How could she not _understand!? _"I talked myself away from all those feelings, Jane. Our friendship was too important to me to risk." Suddenly, irritation swirled into sadness. She glanced away. "It still is…"

Entropy. The antithesis of perfection. The gradual decline into disorder.

"Hey," The word was firm, but still soft, and Maura felt Jane's finger underneath her chin, drawing her eyes back up to her. "I know what you're doing. There is no risk here." She said, then leaned forward and Maura felt her lips brush against hers. Now it was agony. She felt tears prick her eyes and her lips begin to tremble against the kiss. Jane must have felt it because suddenly she was pulling back and her eyes had darkened with concern. "Maura, please don't cry.." She whispered.

But the unease that had settled within her gripped around her throat and forced out the words "Of course there is risk, Jane!" She felt herself say. "You've wanted this for five minutes! Do you even know what being together would look like?" And then, "Do you even _know_ how to be with another woman?"

She saw the flash of hurt dart across Jane's face before her eyes closed, taking a slow breath through her nose. "Maura, stop-" She said, opening her eyes again. "I know what this is... I know what you're doing." Maura felt Jane's hand return to the space over her heart. "I'm not going to let you."

"Jane, please, I just-"

"You're scared." She said. "This… saying it has come out of nowhere is wrong, but it has taken us both by surprise." She pressed her fingers more firmly against Maura's chest. "And you're scared. But-" She smiled again, ducking her head down. "Remember when we first went to the Dirty Robber together? It was the first time we'd spent time together outside of work. Remember what you told me?"

Maura remembered that day clearly, the chaos of Jane's apartment, the way she held herself together with so much distance and control…

Maura stared forward. "I told you I was afraid after spending five minutes with me you would realise how strange I was… and never want to do it again."

"Exactly, and now look – that booth basically has our names etched into it." Maura felt Jane's hand reach back into her hair again. "And when I knew Hoyt had found a new apprentice," She continued, "-And all that came back up again, I was afraid you'd see me as that weak, scared person I was trying to run from."

"Jane, I would never -" Maura started to protest, but Jane cut her off gently.

"And then when he attacked us in that ward... And he had that scalpel to your throat-" Jane's voice shook, and it automatically drew Maura's attention upward, to find her looking distantly up at the ceiling. Maura splayed her hands wide on Jane's stomach, protectively. Jane continued. "I was afraid for your life, Maura, it- drove me like nothing I'd ever experienced." She looked down at her. "But even when I knew you were safe, I became scared you'd realise it was too dangerous to be friends with me."

"And… when we were fighting, remember? When I shot Doyle, and there was Dean… and.. everything seemed to be coming apart, I was terrified we had ruined it." Jane took a deep breath, returning her attention to the wall. "But every time, we've come out on top. Even more than that. So yes, I'm scared. I'm nervous...And you're right, I don't know what being together will be like. I don't-I don't know how to… be with a woman. I just know I want to. I trust this. I trust us."

Silence finally descended on the two of them. Jane was absently combing her hand through Maura's hair, and Maura wondered, exactly, when the tables turned on their friendship, that she would be running, and _Jane_ would be fighting for it.

What was the antidote to Entropy?

She wondered if it didn't come in the form of dark eyes and raven hair.

She felt Jane's sigh against her, her hand stilled and Maura was jolted out of her reverie. Jane had opened the door. Jane was bravely re-setting the boundaries, and inviting Maura in. Maura had to act.

"But Maura, it only works if it's not just me-" The whisper of doubt in Jane's voice coiled around Maura's heart. "it can't, we both-"

_ACT, Maura._

Suddenly Maura surged forward, kissing Jane so firmly and possessively that no more uncertainty could come from her detective's perfect mouth. Maura swore she inhaled the sigh of relief that escaped Jane's nose when she kissed her back, she allowed it to sweep over her, and as their tongues came softly together, exploring this new space between them it occurred to her, how well they _fit_.

Pulling back Maura cupped Jane's cheeks in both hands, running her thumbs backward and forward against them.

"I love you Jane," she whispered against her lips, kissing her again. "I love you so, so much."

And it was true.

Maura knew she didn't need perfection.

She only needed Jane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **So... finally on the other side of the looking glass - let's see where this rabbit hole goes...And no, I haven't forgotten about Jack, I just haven't found the need to bring him up... yet :)

Just wanted to take a moment to say a huge thank you to detective wiseass and mholder - you are both the wonderful words of wisdom in my ear.

Hope you all enjoy

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces Chapter 14<p>

Hazel. With little flecks of green… and in the right light, a hint of gold. Jane could feel the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It sounded awfully cliché, but Maura looked _different_ to her now…. The transition from feeling to knowing to finally _seeing_, was almost overpowering. Like she'd been wearing sunglasses this whole time and hadn't realised it, and now they were off and the colours and detail were laid open to her.

She was… beautiful. And the best part was, Jane could allow that to affect her.

"You're tired." Jane murmured, gently tracing the dark shadows under Maura's eyes. It was a statement, not a question.

Maura, who had been quietly submitting to Jane's study of her face for the last ten minutes, reached up and curled her fingers around Jane's, stilling them. "It's been a long week."

Jane nodded. Maura had deliberately kept the details of the case away from her, which, considering how overwhelming the last few days had been just living in their own heads, was probably a good thing.

Leaning over Jane softly kissed Maura's forehead, pulling her hand towards her and resting it on her chest before entwining their fingers together. Her arm, still laying underneath Maura's head, wrapped further around her body.

"Go back to sleep." She said. "It's still early."

Maura shook her head. "I can't, there's still too much to do, I-"

"Maura…" Jane kept her voice low, "You keep going like this you'll be a walking version of the people on your table." Letting go of her hand she reached back over and caressed her forehead, her nails gently combing the area just behind Maura's hairline. "Go back to sleep."

"Jane…" But the protest was half-hearted. Jane's fingers had the desired effect. After five minutes she watched Maura's eyes grow heavy, felt her fingers relax against her, felt her leaning just that little bit closer to her own body. "Maybe just 45 minutes." She mumbled sleepily, "Just one sleep cycle."

"You have as many cycles as you want."

Jane had reluctantly disentangled herself from Maura after half an hour, with her muscles demanding over-due painkillers and her brain demanding coffee. She had been extremely careful not to wake the woman beside her, and was determined she was going to sleep as long as she needed - even going so far as to remove her phone from her nightstand and taking it with her down to the living room. She called the crime lab, sending a silent thanks to the powers that be she got Susie Chang on the other end of the phone, and explained that Maura would be in a little later that morning.

Her coffee in hand, Jane perched herself on a stool at the kitchen island, eyeing the folded laptop in front of her. It was, unequivocally against regulations. She wasn't cleared for active duty, it was Maura's computer, and in Maura's _home_… but…

Taking a deep breath, Jane slid her fingers over the surface of the laptop before opening it. She had long been aware of Maura's passwords and filing system, so getting herself up to speed with the case – at least from the crime lab's perspective – was going to be relatively easy. Jane bit down on her lower lip. She may not be able to do anything officially, but if she could help even a little bit, it was worth it.

She scanned through the files of the first and second victim - both raped, both strangled and both mutilated post mortem. Chunks of flesh removed from their bodies - the first part of her right thigh, the second the skin and muscle of her left shoulder as well as the flesh of her lower back. Jane flicked over the photos, her face a picture of concentration as she attempted to pull together the details she would otherwise have had - age, location, time and date of death...

Jane frowned, an angry focus brewing within her. It was gruesome. And there were two more women to suffer the same.

"Jane…?" Jane spun her head around to find a sleep-laden ME padding quietly into the kitchen. She had pulled on a robe but underneath Jane could tell she was still in her pyjamas… very _un-_Maura for this time of the morning. She ran a hand through her hair and over her face, as if trying to orient herself with the day. "What are you-"

Jane felt the heat of discovery riding up her cheeks. Sliding off the seat she took a step towards her, holding her hands outward.

"I know," Jane said, "I know what you're going to say, but I just… I made breakfast… it's waiting… and coffee… and you needed sleep – I phoned Susie and said you'd be in later – and I wanted to see if I could help-"

Maura closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, as if attempting to filter a conversation from the four that seemed to come out of that one sentence. Then she settled on one.

"You…made breakfast?"

And Jane couldn't help but grin, closing the rest of the distance between them and lifting both her hands, running them through Maura's tousled hair. She kissed her softly, and smiled into Maura's lips when she felt her arms sliding around her waist.

Jane pulled back only a fraction, mirroring Maura's movement, draping her hands loosely over her hips. "I still can't believe I get to do this…" She murmured.

"Good morning.." Maura whispered, her eyes still closed. She licked her lips slowly, raking her teeth over the top of her lower lip in a subtle gesture that instantly drew all of Jane's attention, and suddenly she was struggling to pull the shreds of her conscious thought together over the rush of blood in her ears. How did she _do _that?

Maura opened one eye, oblivious to the effect she was having. "You've had coffee." She said, opening the other and looking up at Jane. "I thought I said 45 minutes."

Shrugging, Jane pulled her closer. "You said one sleep cycle, for all I know it's-" she glanced at the clock hanging just to the left of the fridge "-2 hours…"

Chuckling, Maura shook her head. "You know better than that… but… I needed it, so-" She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed her. "Thank you." A small frown formed on her lips. "But now I need coffee."

Jane laughed, running a hand up and down Maura's back, relishing the feeling of her tensing in anticipation against her "I can't believe how easy this is." She said, "Kinda like, we've always been this way."

Maura smiled, reaching up and trailing her fingers down Jane's cheek. "I'm really happy, Jane." She said, and Jane couldn't help her entire body erupt into goosebumps at the contact. Maura dropped her hand. "But.. do you want to tell me why my laptop is open…"

Jane cringed a little and her eyebrows lifted. "I made breakfast?" Maura raised an eyebrow. Jane sighed.. "Okay, I – just wanted to know what was happening. I know this case has been difficult since it started. I just…" She flicked her eyes to the ceiling and then back again. "I just feel so _useless_ here, you know?" She took a step back, relinquishing her hold on Maura and turning slightly "And I watch you go off and come back so late, and so defeated, I just thought maybe I could-" , she gestured toward the laptop. "Get caught up."

"Hmm.." Maura stared forward for a moment, then ducked out of Jane's embrace and slipped behind her. Jane spun around in time to see her press the laptop closed and turn back towards her, bracing both hands against the kitchen island.

"You owe me breakfast and coffee."

* * *

><p>In truth, Jane had prepared everything ahead of time and had just left it in the fridge for when Maura woke. Together they made their egg white omelettes, grilled mushrooms, sourdough toast and turkey bacon (on Jane's insistence). Jane made Maura's coffee and her second. For a Thursday morning, it was an oasis of time in the midst of a difficult week.<p>

They were half way through breakfast when the sound of a phone ringing interrupted them.

"it's yours." Jane said, gesturing to the end of the island with her chin.

Maura looked her with confusion as she reached for the phone. "Mine? But how did-" She looked down at the screen and paused. "Cavanaugh.."

"I brought it down so you could sleep!" Jane hissed. "Answer it."

Maura picked up the phone with a side-long glance in Jane's direction and answered it. "Dr Isles…. Yes…. Yes, that is correct….. I'm not quite sure what you're asking- … my opinion? Would it pass – yes I _suppose_ but the conditions-… and she has to -… no I understand. I can arrange it. Of course. Good bye."

The phone clattered to the kitchen island. Maura pressed her fingers to her forehead and dipped her head.

Instinctively, Jane reached over to touch her arm. "Maur?"

Maura lowered her hand, and Jane could see her staring through the surface of the kitchen island. "He wanted to know my opinion on whether you could be ready to be released from medical leave."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "That bad, huh?"

"They're recalling everyone they can. Even Detective Matthews has been called back."

"_Matthews? _But wasn't he on his-"

"Honeymoon, yes." She sighed, passing a hand over her weary eyes. "This thing is bigger than all of us, Jane."

"Damn…" As the shock settled on Jane, a spark of excitement stirred in her stomach. The idea of getting back to work was extremely alluring. She looked up at Maura, the obvious question hanging in the air. "So… ?" She pressed gently.

"I…" Maura's eyes flicked upward, and Jane could see tears brimming in them. "I agreed that given your injuries field work was out of the question."

Jane instinctively scowled, until the implication of what Maura _hadn't_ said hit her. "Maura.."

"But I also agreed that given the situation, and only on strictly limited duties, and only if you were comfortable, a doctor _might_ be able to sign you off."

Jane leaned back, smiling. "Oh my god… oh my _god_ Maur! That's- that's the best…news…" She breathed. "Thank you.. _thank _you!"

But Maura only frowned, and pushed the mushrooms across her plate until they collided with her eggs.

"I'm to bring you in with me today."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Aaand we're back, with a shiny new title picture for inspiration. I've noticed a few people recently who have followed out of the blue, no idea how you found this but thank you for coming along for the ride, and I hope you enjoy :)

I am so grateful to everyone who has provided me feedback on this thing, Puzzles has been a reawakening of sorts for me in the fanfiction world after so many years, very cathartic. So all your support is appreciated and I apologise to anyone I haven't individually thanked, I really do, really appreciate it.

Again I want to call out Detective Wiseass and Mholder who I can't thank enough for being wonderful voices of reason :)

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces, Chapter 15<p>

After finishing breakfast the two women had added grim urgency to their preparations for the day. If there were any hint in enthusiasm from Jane, Maura's lack of it provided the perfect contrast. Jane had watched her carefully, aware of the shift in mood yet not completely able to understand it. She knew Maura was protective, she knew she would be worried about Jane returning to work early, the risk to her injuries, her recovery. But to Jane this seemed... deeper. It was in the lines etched across Maura's forehead that had been present since the moment she had hung up the phone. The way she had silently finished breakfast, spoken minimally to Jane as she had cleaned up and withdrawn almost completely on their way to the doctor's surgery.

The doctor they saw – the only one available at such short notice – regarded them both with a good deal of suspicion as he reviewed Jane's medical details that had been released to him from the hospital.

"Just a list of limited duties based on her injuries and recovery, is all we need." Maura had instructed. "Duties and length of time engaged in work."

Jane could tell that her heart wasn't in the request, and the way the doctor's eyes had moved from the paper, to his computer, to Maura, to her, and back again, had Jane afraid that he wouldn't approve it. But she caught the subtle nod from Maura on his third pass between them all and in spite of the small shake of his head and shrug of his shoulders, the document had been signed.

With the limited release letter clutched in her hand, Jane slipped into the passenger side of the car, waiting for Maura, who took a moment outside to contact Lieutenant Cavanaugh with the news. Through the car window, Jane saw her fingers tapping against her stomach as she spoke. Body and mouth, two different entities. Even for a woman who couldn't tell a lie.

Jane frowned.

Finally opening the door and sliding into the Prius, Maura paused a moment, her palms resting lightly against the steering wheel.

"Hey." Jane said softly, her left hand gliding over Maura's thigh. Again she found it surprising how easy these evolved actions of intimacy felt to her. She ran her thumb in circles over her skirt, and tilted her head forward to try to catch Maura's eye. "Anyone in there?"

Releasing a loud sigh through her lips Maura closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm sorry Jane," She said, "I know how much you are looking forward to getting back to work. I just-"

"I can't go anywhere remember?" Jane interrupted softly, knocking the back of her hand gently against Maura's leg. "Desk duty. For no more than 5 hours."

Maura scrunched up her face in frustration. "I know… but… I've only just got you back!" She said, finally looking across at her.

"Hey-" Jane said again, "I will be careful, okay?" She reached forward to prise the fingers of Maura's right hand away from the steering wheel. Pulling it down into her lap, she cradled it gently in her fingers and threw her a lopsided grin. "I'm too grandma for anything else right now anyway."

Maura shook her head. "It's not just that-" She said, softly, "It's not that I've only just got you back from hospital.. I've only just got… _You_, Jane. This-" She gestured between them with her hand "-us." Her gaze drifted out windscreen, past the parking lot into the small crop of trees behind it. "It's more than... anything. It's e_verything_ to me. And you're going back too early, even for desk duty, which means you'll go back too early for active duty and then-" Maura's eyes dropped to where Jane was slowly caressing her fingers. "What if-" She said, in a whisper. Small, fearful. "What if you're back and you enjoy it so much that you don't need- that you forget-.."

_Ah, there it is._

"Maura." Jane turned fully to the side, "Look at me." Maura did, and Jane raised her hands to her cheeks, holding her gently. She traced a thumb over her lips, smiling as they fell apart at the touch. "You're beautiful." She breathed, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she didn't mind. She leaned in further in to kiss her, catching the tiny gasp though Maura's nose at the contact, and lingered a few extra moments before finally pulling away. "I love you Maura." She said, as she studied Maura's eyes, brushing her open palms back and running her fingers gently over her ears. "I am _in_ love with you. This isn't just something that happened overnight. I was in love with you before I ended up in hospital and I will be still in love with you when I'm back on active duty. There will not be a moment where I don't wish you were with me." She smiled as she added "Even the dark, crappy ones."

It felt like it took an eternity, the two of them frozen like that, attempting to convey feelings that undulated so far under the surface words didn't do them any justice. Finally, Maura released a slow breath, closed her eyes and drew her hand up to her left cheek, entwining their fingers and guiding Jane's hand away from her face enough to turn her head. She pressed a soft kiss to the scar on her palm, just as she had done the night before.

The unspoken question.

This time it was Jane's turn to close her eyes and try to control the hitch in her breath.

"Yes…" She answered, eyes reopening to see Maura's shining back at her. Jane nodded. "I know. I promise."

_I promise not to shut you out._

_I promise to let you help me be okay._

_I promise to stay close._

_I promise to protect you._

And her stomach flipped mercilessly in delight as Maura closed the distance between them, gently pressing their lips together and weaving her fingers protectively underneath Jane's shirt, against her skin where the damage had been.

Jane knew she was going to make good on that promise, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Having spent nearly a week in the comfort and security of Maura's house, the cacophony that rushed through the elevator doors as they opened to the bullpen was a fraction overwhelming. Jane found herself tensing inadvertently, instantly grateful for the soft hand that gravitated underneath her blazer to the small of her back. She couldn't help but smile at how easily Maura had read her, and how the simple motion of her thumb brushing backward and forward on the outside of her shirt had melted the tension away, giving way to a familiar brewing confidence.<p>

Man, she missed this place.

Man, she loved Maura.

"Rizzoli!" A loud voice boomed from the other end of the floor. Jane squinted at the figure waving a handful of papers over his head, chuckling to herself as she and Maura made their way towards him. Maura's hand dropped away, and Jane found herself reaching for it immediately, squeezing softly in thanks before allowing the contact to be broken.

"Hey Korsak," She drawled, "You so bored you create trouble for some company?"

Korsak shrugged. "I got sick of shooting darts at your picture."

"Oh! So you wanted a go at the real thing?"

Korsak snorted, "Well I thought it was about time someone got you up off your ass…"

"Hey!" Jane swiped at his shoulder with the back of her hand and made an obvious indication to Maura to her left. "Language, Sergeant." She said playfully.

"Jane, I recall some pretty colourful words coming from _your_ mouth this week." Maura said, matter-of-factly, and Jane's eyes widened in mock incredulousness.

"Maura! Who's side are you on?!"

"Nobody's" She said simply, "I am… Switzerland."

And with that all three broke into wide grins. Jane felt ridiculously, elatedly happy, and found herself fighting the urge to wrap her arms around Maura and plant an enormous kiss on her lips. The whole concept made her laugh out loud, and shake her head, the action safely hidden in the humour of the conversation.

"It's good to have you back, Jane." Korsak finally said, then he turned to Maura. "Doctor you've done wonders to get her up and about so soon."

And _that_ was her cue – Jane knew this would constitute an acceptable time and she eagerly wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders, aware of the blush creeping up into the medical examiner's cheeks. At the same time she felt a pang of disappointment when Maura's arm didn't snake around her waist like she wanted it to. But that was the line they danced on, for now.

"She sure has." She said.

Under her arm she felt Maura shift with the discomfort of the compliment. It made Jane's heart swell. "It really was all Jane's doing…" Maura answered, "Most research shows that the speed of a person's recovery is directly correlated with their desire to get better."

"See?" Jane winked at Korsak. "Now take that damned dart board down."

"Detective Rizzoli."

Jane spun her head around, her eyes finding Lieutenant Cavanaugh leaning out of his office, his hand still on the door. Immediately the mood sobered. The reason for her being recalled early thickened the air around them.

"In my office."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Arrgh! I know, it has been a little longer between updates for me. Please accept my apologies - my week was more angst than Puzzles could take, so out of respect for the ladies I had to wait for a day off :)

But we're back, and I hope you enjoy

Thank you all so much for reviewing and following and nudging me to get my s**t together :)

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces Chapter 16<p>

A pen was spinning distractedly around between her teeth when Maura came to the realisation she had just read the same line from her own autopsy report… for the third time.

She had been frustratingly unfocused since she came down to the morgue, her mind perfectly split between the horror of what they were trying to unravel, and the euphoria of the events of that morning. It was more than she could ever have expected, or dared to hope for – that after all that time, they had come to this. Maura closed her eyes and smiled, pen stilling against her mouth as she remembered the feeling of Jane's lips against hers… how soft and gentle they felt when so much of Jane was edges; sharp and unyielding… All the things that made her a brilliant detective.

Maura knew the other side, of course. It was in the looks and the smiles she knew were saved only for her; the subtle brushes of fingers over her shoulder, her hand, her lower back, even when the edges were simultaneously on show to everyone else. And it was especially in the way that, as soon as that front door closed – regardless of whose apartment they were in – the detective was shaken away like a jacket and the loving, tender, softly spoken woman was revealed.

The pen now tapped against her chin.

_The signs were all there…_ Maura thought to herself, chuckling and shaking her head. _Why did we wait so long?_

She heard the door open behind her and slide softly closed. Footsteps, assertive and clear approached her, and Maura felt her smile widen and her heart flutter simultaneously. Fingers slid over her shoulders and a warm pressure moved against her back, soft tendrils of raven hair pouring over her shoulder as a familiar profile materialised in her peripheral vision.

Maura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of lavender and spice consuming her senses.

"Hi-" She said, wistfully, opening her eyes again. She turned her head to find Jane still staring at the computer screen, but a small smirk dancing on her lips. Fingers lightly brushed backward and forward along the nape of the Doctor's neck, fingernails teasing into her hair. Maura hummed at the touch, leaning impossibly closer into the body behind her as if doing so would throw a physical blanket over the embers alighting on her skin. She turned her head more fully towards the detective, where a deliciously exposed neck appeared.

_Two could play at that game._

Maura leaned slightly forward, close enough that her breath could be used as a weapon, and spoke against her.

"You're going to need to stop doing that, if you want a coherent report on these findings." She whispered, then touched her lips against the dip of Jane's neck, very near her pulse point. The fingers clenched into her scalp, then slowly slid away.

"Damn…" Jane's voice rasped next to her.

Laughing softly, Maura reached up to touch the side of Jane's cheek, then slid her chair enough to the side that she could spin around freely and face her, leaving Jane still braced against the bench.

"Bored already?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Jane shook her head, turning to her. "Hardly-" She said. "There's so much here, but _nothing_ at the same time." Rubbing a hand over her face she pushed back to an upright position. "Cavanaugh went through it all with me – Frost, Korsak and Frankie have been able to get me mostly up to speed." She blew a breath out through her mouth, puffing out her cheeks. "There are just… too many questions, not enough answers."

Maura nodded slowly, her own body language mirroring the helplessness she had felt the last few days. Her shoulders sagged and she dropped her head.

"Hey-" she heard Jane say, advancing the two steps towards her. "Hey…" More softly this time, and one hand was on her shoulder, the other touching under her chin, drawing her face upward. Maura looked up into those impossibly dark eyes. "You're doing everything you can." Jane said. "More than that." As if to accentuate her point her fingertips drifted over the darkened circles Maura knew lay under her eyes.

The simple action immediately lightened the weight on her shoulders.

God, how had she ever survived without this?

"I just wish I had more." She said. "There's not even enough here for a basic criminal profile."

Jane nodded, folding her arms over her chest and biting down on her lower lip. "Okay, let's… make it really simple. Talk to me like I'm a junior detective. Explain what you've found."

"Jane…" Maura began, shaking her head. She'd done this so many times inside her own mind, there was no way doing it again would-

"Trust me." Jane interrupted her before she even had a chance to present her argument. "Talk."

With a soft sigh, Maura clasped her hands together. "Okay." She said. "There are four victims. All of them killed by asphyxiation-"

"Maura-" Jane stopped her with a lopsided smile. "Junior Detective, remember? Layman it for me."

Maura leaned against her chair, brow furrowed. "Jane you know what asphyxiation is."

"Yes, but my junior detective doesn't." She said. "Just, humour me."

The breath the honey-blonde drew in this time was rushed, loud, and laced with inert frustration "All four women were strangled with a thin object, something resembling a cord, although-"

"-you can't say for sure it's a cord." Jane answered for her.

_And then she does that..._

Frustration dissolved into an easy smile as she continued. "Again, in all four cases there was evidence of sexual assault prior to the time of death. All four of them had burns around their nose and mouth consistent with effects of chloroform. The first two have confirmed traces of Chloroform on their skin, lab work is still due back for the second two bodies."

"Okay, so let's assume the lab confirms it," Jane pursed her lips. "We have a perp who disables his victim with chloroform, rapes them, then strangles them with a cord."

"Yes." Maura nodded. "And then, removes pieces of their flesh."

"Pieces of their flesh."

"Yes."

"_After_ killing them."

"Yes."

"So obviously he is not doing it to torture them."

"Jane…"

"Junior detective speaking!" Jane huffed with her hands on her hips. Maura shook her head and Jane tilted hers. "Show me the photos."

It was Maura's turn to blink in confusion. "I put all the locations of mutilation in the report." She said. "Wouldn't that be easier? To review?" In truth, that had been exactly the section of her report that she had been reading when Jane came in.

Jane gestured toward her with an upturned hand. "Read one out to me."

Maura shifted her chair closer to her laptop and peered at the list from the latest victim. "A four inch by five inch dissection between the rectus abdominis and rectus femoris."

She looked back to Jane who had an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Left toe?"

"No, the rectus abdominis-" Maura pointed to the space just above her hip, before realisation dawned and she rolled her eyes, once again smiling at how easily Jane had reeled her in. Simply out of defiance she continued, pointing to the intersection between her upper thigh and waist. "-rectus femoris."

"Exactly."

And there was that deep, throaty chuckle that only Jane seemed to be able to bring out of her. "Okay," She acquiesced. "I get it, junior detective." Gripping the edge of the bench she wheeled her chair back to its original position, and pulled open the files on the other three victims. Even with the shift in their relationship that made any moment with Jane exhilarating, Maura had to admit that despite her own reservations, having Jane back at work made everything feel less… hopeless.

Suddenly she felt the presence behind her again, but this time strong fingers pressed against her waist. She drew a sharp breath, as they trailed backward and forward over the space. "Rectus abdominis, huh?"

Oh god, that voice..

"Yes.." She whispered, which deteriorated into a low moan as the fingers slid down, to the top of her thigh. "Jane…"

"Shhh… I'm learning." The breath against her ear sent Maura's blood into overdrive, and she couldn't help her head falling back against a steady shoulder, dark hair tickling her cheek. "Rectus femoris."

The sound of the door swinging open was both Maura's agony and her mercy. Jane immediately stepped away, swirling in the direction of the door and breaking their contact. Maura braced herself momentarily against the benchtop, willing her heart rate down to normal.

"Dr Isles-" An unmistakeable voice sounded from behind her and Maura swung around in her chair to find Susie Chang hastily thrusting a manila file out towards her. Almost as a second thought she turned to Jane, and Maura was thankful that her Senior Criminalist didn't know the Detective well enough to read the discomfort on her face and in her posture. "D-etective it's good to see you back again."

Jane flashed her typical Rizzoli 'I'm-being-polite-but-would-really-rather-you-not-here' smile... One that, in hindsight, Maura had seen many more times than this.

"Thank you, Susie." She said, flashing a glance toward Maura. "Good to be back."

"The lab has come back on the two latest victims. Positive for chloroform."

"As expected." She took the file from Susie's hands and reached behind her to place it next to the laptop. "Thank you."

Susie's exit was equally swift, and as the door swung closed Maura heard a sigh – she guessed of relief- leave Jane's lips.

"That was… close." Maura said softly, reaching for Jane's hand and giving her fingers a small squeeze. Jane nodded.

"We should take a look at these…" She returned her attention to the laptop, this time with a respectable distance between them, and Maura couldn't help but miss the contact. But any concerns she had were countered by the brunette's next comment "We've got lasagne for lunch, remember?"

"Ohhh of course…" Maura smiled, "The apology lasagne- how can I forget?"

Jane turned, in feigned alarm. "Didn't I tell you?" She said. "The apology lasagne had to… make its apologies. _This_ is the 'I'm madly in love with you' Lasagne. "

"Oh?"

"I swear," Jane nodded, raising both eyebrows in emphasis. "You cut it open and a dozen red roses lands on your plate."

Maura couldn't help it – her hand was back towards Jane's cheek without thinking, her index finger trailing down from her temple, across her cheekbones to her chin.

_All edges, except to me._

"I don't need roses Jane," She said. "Just you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hi :) We're back. And here ends Jack (Part 1). Also, we dance the dance of work!Jane with work!Maura and their personal connection. It is what it is, straight off the bat - it's how I see it. I don't avoid it.

Thank you all so much for reviewing/following/staying connected.

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces: Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, the Lasagne had to wait. Again.<p>

What the BPD team - and therefore Maura - _actually_ got for lunch was two bodies - unrelated cases - a floater and a man found in the restroom of Emmets Irish Pub. Neither had any bearing on the 'Patches Rapist' as he was now being called, but nonetheless, _both _were time consuming for a medical examiner.

_ ~ Going to have to hold that lasagne – body in Charles xxx ~_

Jane glowered at the message, her pen tapping impatiently against her desk. The desk she was sitting at, of course, because it was the only damned thing she was allowed to do within her 'return to work' guidelines. Sit at a _goddamned _desk.

She typed back.

_ ~ Stay dry x ~_

Jane had was immersed in the pictures of the crime scenes from the Patches case. It was morbidly named, but having reviewed the crime scene photos for what felt like the millionth time, the Detective had to begrudgingly admit the name was fitting. Sighing, Jane leaned on the desk against her elbow, closing her eyes and pressing her fingers against her eyelids until spots danced behind them.

She hated to admit it, but she was tired. Her body ached, her stomach was screaming bloody murder, and worst of all, she was out of ideas. She had _nothing_. Nada. Zilch. She knew there was a reason for him to target these particular four women, there had to be. But she couldn't see it. There wasn't even a shred of evidence to link the four victims – looks, profession, age... even where they lived. Their credit cards had them shopping in entirely different areas, two of the women had used the ATM within three weeks of their murders but it turned out to be on Boylston St and used by thousands of _other_ people, every day.

Except-

Jane paused, discarding her pen on the desk as she flipped through the mountain of paperwork and filing attached to the case. Where were the phone records?

She pushed herself from her seat, unable to help herself wincing at the movement. It was a frustrating reminder of why she couldn't be out in the field now, hunting this bastard down. Or with Maura pulling John Doe from the water.

Cavanaugh was on the phone when she appeared in the doorway, but he beckoned her inside with a over-zealous waving of his hand as he retorted hotly to the person on the other end of the line.

"Let _me_ be absolutely clear. You know what we have decided is important for you to know. Anything beyond that is irrelevant."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"If it changes? Believe me I will _not _be the first one to tell you."

It must be press. Cavanaugh never lost his cool unless it was press, or Crowe, or her.

"And you know what? I'm doing mine. And speaking of which, I need to go and do that right now."

The receiver landed hard on the handset with a savage click of plastic meeting treated plastic. Cavanaugh shook his head and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.

"Everything okay, sir?" Jane asked, her tone intentionally light. The joke was not lost on the Lieutenant.

"Reporters… think they own the goddamned world." He muttered. "Assholes, all of them." Shaking his head he looked back up at her. "What can I do for you, Rizzoli?"

Jane threaded her fingers together and let them fall against her stomach, a habit she had acquired when she entered this office, though she had no idea why.

"I was going through the files and I couldn't find any phone records for any of the women." She said.

Cavanaugh frowned. "I'm sure they were in the evidence pile submitted to me-" His forehead creased and he touched his forefingers together over his desk. "Get hold of Korsak and ask him to forward them across to you. No idea why it wasn't in evidence already."

"Yes sir." She said, with a small smile. Despite everything, it _was_ good to be back.

* * *

><p>"Korsak."<p>

"You're holding out on me." She said, jokingly into the phone. Jane could tell he was in an enclosed space by the echoing voices in the background. "-where the hell are you anyway?"

"Well-" The gruff voice sounded back to her "-I thought I'd stop by Emmets."

Jane's eyes grew wide "You are _not_!"

"Well it's true their Irish wedges _are_ supposed to be Boston's finest, but some guy's ended up stabbed in one of the restroom stalls. Hey-" He was clearly snapping at someone on the crime scene. "-Don't touch anything near that until our guys get to process it. And for God's sake don't touch the damned body-."

Jane heard the chime of another message on her phone. Likely to be Maura, likely to be letting her know she was going to another crime scene. This one. That meant two. Two meant... late.

Korsak returned his attention to his phone "So, what's up Jane?"

Jane lowered herself back into her chair carefully. "I've been going through these files for the Patches case and I can't find anything on phone records. Cavanaugh said you'd know where they were."

"Oh! Oh, Shit." The word was hissed and muffled at the same time. There was a scraping sound against the phone receiver, another clunk and the sound of Korsak swearing at someone else. "Check around the back – around, No that hasn't been dusted yet – yes, there. Seriously did you come on board yesterday!?" Finally Jane heard the sound of him exhaling into the phone. "Jane you there?"

She found herself stifling a laugh. "I'm here, sounds like you're having some trouble with the interns."

"You have no idea." He retorted. "As for phone records, Frankie – I think he was working on them. He's over at the docks now, I'll get him to send them over as soon as he can."

"Brilliant, thanks" She said, before hanging up.

The message from earlier appeared at the top of her screen.

_~ Would you believe now_ o_ff to Irish Pub. Wish it was for a glass of chardonnay! ~_

Jane smiled, typing back

_~ Korsak is there, you have to hurry before he kills someone. PS pretty sure Irish don't drink Chardonnay ~_

Several moments later, the phone chimed again.

_~ It's 3pm, your time is up. Time to go home. xx ~_

Jane scowled.

_~ Seriously? ~_

Okay, it was childish but it was the only thing she could think of typing in response to what she knew was the truth. Her medical orders were strict, and Cavanaugh knew them, and they'd all made it very clear that if she didn't obey them she'd be risking a longer time chained to that same desk.

As if on cue, a voice boomed over her shoulder.

"Rizzoli?" She turned her head and screwed up her nose. Cavanaugh shook his head. "I have an alarm set for you. It interrupts me and pisses me off. Don't escalate the issue."

With a loud, resigned sigh, Jane nodded, grabbing her wallet and keys and gathering a handful of files under her arm. She looked down to her phone to find a new message she hadn't realised she'd heard.

_~ See you tonight? xx ~_

Jane couldn't help but smile, as she typed her response before stepping out of the doors toward the elevator.

_~ Where else, will be waiting with dinner ~_

Barely five minutes later Jane was outside the precinct flagging down a cab – as Maura had taken her car to the crime scenes and Jane was still technically unfit to drive anyway, they had already agreed this would be a possibility. Sliding into the front passenger seat much to the surprise of the driver (she never liked to travel in the back because it made her feel chauffeured), she muttered two separate destinations to him and looked down at the phone which had just vibrated in her hand.

_~ No you eat, will be late. Just be there when I get home. 2 x autopsies, then need to talk to Jack ~_

Jane paused, staring at the message. Jack. That made it real. That made this shift – this leap in their relationship, this frightening but otherwise totally natural and on-the-cards-for-eons move absolutely _real. _

Her phone sounded again.

_~ Jane, I love you ~_

No, not frightening, absolutely exhilarating. She smiled down at the words, and typed back.

_~ Got it. Good luck. ~_

Then as a reassurance –

_~ I'll be there, Maur. Love you xx ~ _

She looked up to the driver to her left. "Tremont street please."

* * *

><p>When she finally arrived home, when the key finally turned in the lock in the same, cliché way that Jane felt her soul unlock, Jane made sure she was somewhere she could see Maura first. Tonight, she could tell the exhaustion by her posture, her drawn features, the way she slowly pushed the door open and the moment she stepped over the threshold… like her whole body sighed in painful relief. She hung her coat by the door and dropped her keys in the small bowl, then took her first step into the main area of the house.<p>

At first, Maura didn't seem to know where to look – whether at Jane, or at the exquisite bunch of roses Jane had strategically placed on the edge of the kitchen island, right next to the coffee maker

Between either one – Jane didn't mind – she saw the ME's eyes widen with delight.

"I lost the doves the last time I ate without you." It was supposed to start out as a fun, joking comment, but the weight of the day and having Maura finally home was creating a warmth inside Jane that flooded her entire being. She smiled at her, a soft, easy, genuine smile, and attempted to finish the joke. "Thought I'd save the roses."

Maura's eyes fixed on the flowers as she advanced slowly into the room, toward the island. Then as if mesmerised her fingers brushed gently over the petals, caressing each of the twelve arranged somewhat clumsily in the vase that was, on reflection, a little too small for the length of stem Jane had chosen. If it bothered Maura she didn't show it, she just simply leaned forward, closing her eyes and breathing in what Jane had to admit – despite not being the biggest fan of roses – _was_ a very impressive bouquet.

"They're beautiful, Jane…" She said softly, almost shyly, as she moved the rest of the way around the kitchen island until she was standing in front of the Detective, her expression a mix of bemusement and adoration.

Jane grinned, proud of herself.

_I did good._

She wasn't going to ask. There didn't need to be a blow-by-blow of Maura's evening. Maybe later, but not now. Jane didn't need it. Maura's weary posture told her enough. In that moment just needed to make sure Maura knew, _she_ was the one waiting, that Maura was the one worth waiting for.

Without breaking their gaze Jane heard a shuffle of leather against skin and the sound of designer heels falling against ceramic tile. Maura dropped a couple of inches down in front of her and Jane quirked an eyebrow.

"Maur?"

But instead of an answer, the fingers that curled around the base of her neck silenced her question, and suddenly Maura was on her tip-toes, leaning into the detective with soft, perfect lips. Jane's eyes, which had initially widened in surprise, slid blissfully shut as she found herself immersed in the taste of red wine, only enhanced by the unique flavours of _Maura_. It reminded her of the spiced wine her ma sometimes served at Christmas… Maybe she'd serve it this Christmas… Christmas together with Maura. _Together… _with Maura.

She smiled, feeling Maura's tongue tickling across her top lip.

Even _she _could enjoy red wine this way.

"I like kissing you like this." Maura whispered against Jane's mouth, sending an immediate and intense shiver down her spine. Jane finally opened her eyes, and could see simply from the colours reflected in Maura's that she too was smiling. "It just makes me feel, like I am on the edge of something, and kissing you is stopping me from falling."

The reaction was instant and instinctive. Jane felt a sound leave her mouth somewhere between a gasp and a sob and a moan, trying to lay claim to the raw emotion that coursed through her body like a delicious drug.

"Jesus… Maur-" She breathed, bringing both hands up to cup her face, leaning down so she could rest their foreheads together for a calming moment. But it was all she could stand before she closed the distance between them, lips together, hers trembling, aching, wanting, her hands so gentle as if Maura was porcelain and the most priceless thing in the world.

Which she was.

It was official now. It was official because Jack knew, which meat she was _hers._

And as if sensing the revelation Maura was letting her in, allowing Jane to her explore her new territory and stake her claim on the space. A step forward and their bodies were flush together. Jane's hands had moved to Maura's hips and she pulled her more tightly against her, feeling the sound Maura made in her throat at the contact. The fingers at the back of her neck dug in tightly, nails scraping against skin, joined by another against her lower back.

Jane's mind was reeling, spiralling out of sensory control.

_Stop_. Her mind and her heart drowned out the intensity in her body _Just…stop. _

They parted, Jane unable to open her eyes at first, just breathing heavily against swollen lips. She knew there would be a time for all of this, but tonight, there was too much. There were too many people in their shadow. Drawing in a shaking breath, Jane pulled at Maura's blouse and slid her hands underneath it, fingers trailing softly over the bare skin of her lower back, then upward to the clasp of her bra, and back down again.

In an act of implicit understanding, Maura's hand moved gently down from the Jane's nape to her chest, resting against it with just enough pressure to feel purposeful, intentional. On tip-toes again she lifted herself to Jane's ear.

"I am yours." She whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **You know that moment when you realise you've just about said all the thanks you possibly can and the only thing you can think of to do next is to personally knock on everyone's door with a giant basket of cookies, wine and chocolate and a ridiculously humble smile? That's pretty much where I'm at right now. Your reviews seriously make my day, the follows inspire me to keep writing stuff.

Thank goodness for you all I don't know where you live ;)

I owed Puzzles another chapter, so here it is.

As always hope you enjoy

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces: Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, it had been silence that led them to this.<p>

Jane had argued with Maura all of two minutes over the fact she hadn't told her that the meeting with Jack was only a drink, and she had turned down dinner for the lasagne that was waiting in the refrigerator for her. Jane was upset because she had wanted them to have dinner together, and argued in her stubborn, Italian way that she would have waited and _should_ have waited, just… because.

But in the end, Maura had won of course, with her impenetrable logic that 9pm was not dinner time, that what was important was what was best for Janes recovery.. and _that _required regular medication and therefore under risk of a stomach ulcer, regular meals.

So Jane had prepared Maura the best damned reheated lasagne she'd ever prepared.

And Maura had loved it, despite Jane's protestations that she was too tired and too hungry to know any different. And they had descended into that perfect, comfortable, reverent silence – as Maura ate her lasagne with a freshly poured glass of Shiraz and Jane polished off two bottles of beer, both of them every so often indulging in the moments when they simply looked at each other, exploring this new shared space, still blissfully content in the unspoken.

It had been Maura's idea to watch the movie. That _specific_ movie, in fact. Jane had reminded Maura that she'd seen it only three days ago, even though she herself had missed most of it. Maura had smiled, laid a hand against her cheek and said something about warping time and overlaying memories… and of course, Jane had acquiesced.

So, the Edge of Tomorrow had another run, and with far fewer high-level painkillers running through her body, Jane might have a chance to watch it properly this time.

Maura had retreated upstairs to change, and returned in what Jane used to tease were her 'secret comfort clothes' – a pair of yoga pants and loose-fitting Boston Athletic Department T-shirt of Jane's she had left at Maura's house one night. She remembered clearly the night she saw her wearing it for the first time - after a particularly difficult case three years ago – they were both physically and emotionally exhausted, barely able to form coherent sentences but Jane could recall vividly how quickly Maura had disappeared up her stairs, rid herself of the designer dress and returned in time for Jane to have made all the decisions about their take-out. Yoga pants and that shirt… and Jane had known from that moment she would never ask for it back.

"Hey-" She said from her position against the arm rest, remote control balanced on the back of the couch. "-Just in time. I got it set up."

Pulling her right leg up against the side of the couch she opened her arms. Maura looked suspiciously at her.

"Jane, your bruises-"

"-Are fine." She said. "And it's the other side anyway." _And_ she had spare painkillers tucked down under the couch for good measure. Wiggling her fingers, she tilted her head. "C'mere."

Maura needed no second invitation, and as she folded down into Jane, drawing her knees up onto the couch Jane felt the exhalation of the long, exhausting day leave her lips.

"You okay?" Jane murmured, pressing her own lips softly against honey-blonde waves. Her hand rose lazily to her best friend's scalp, fingers and nails massaging gently.

"Mmhmmm.." Was the response. "'specially now."

Jane smiled against Maura's hair, closing her eyes for a moment and drawing in the ever-present scent of her shampoo… Just one of the many tiny, subtle things she had realised had managed to weasel its way into her life as a sort of… requirement.

"Okay."

And that was how the conversation – the everything of it all – was left, discarded for the moment, folded neatly aside so the two of them could just enjoy being together. The remote was left on its perch for now… there was no hurry to use it.

Jane found herself, with her arms wrapped around this incredible woman and her heart all but leaping out of her chest, that hers was simply an awakening. That there were so many things, so many little things that had led them exactly here - a perfect trail of breadcrumbs, and only on reflection could she decipher as leading anywhere at all. The shampoo, the T-shirt... yes... and the moments of trust and implicit understanding that allowed them a language nobody else seemed to understand, but they did. The ease with which their hands soothed over so many traumas over so many years. The way that neither was willing to compromise on the night that was reserved for them, regardless of who was in their lives at the time. The fear of loss they both faced when argument or circumstance pushed them apart.

But more than anything, the way they hugged, when both of them shared an aversion to hugging others, but in those moments when their arms were wrapped around, the entire world was shut out and they instantly became each other's safe-space.

Just like now. _Especially _like now.

"Would you like to know what he asked me?" Maura's voice dissolved seamlessly into the comfortable silence, during which her fingers had started absently running up and down the length of Jane's forearm.

Jane pressed her nose against the top of the doctor's head, a subtle gesture of understanding – she didn't need to know, but Maura wanted to talk about it, and that was enough.

"He asked me, 'who am I losing out to?'" Maura's hand stilled, and she turned her head in her make-shift human body seat, looking up. When those deep hazel eyes found hers, Jane placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Did you tell him?" She asked softly, without a hint of satisfaction or ego. She didn't need it – she already had her prize. Maura nodded. "And?"

The doctor turned her head back down, nuzzling into the curve of Jane's neck. "He said that in a strange way, he could be okay with that." Her fingers resumed their light caress. "Because it was you."

Jane tightened her arms around Maura, brushing her hand over her cheek.

"I am sorry we took so long to get to here." She murmured, then found herself chuckling again. "Would have saved a whole lotta broken hearts."

Jane felt the soft sigh against her skin. "I know… Like Jack's".

She nodded into Maura's hair. "And Dean's…" She murmured, "And Casey's."

The hand on Jane's arm stilled again, fingers instead gripping her forearm tightly. Maura's head tilted back towards her, eyes searching, questioning, and at Jane's lop-sided smile they settled on a shade darker than the Detective had ever seen before. She filed it away for future reference, drifting her fingers over the perfect face in front of her, pulling a bottom lip gently downward. She answered the question with a gentle kiss, her tongue soft against teeth, reassuring, clarity.

She pulled away with a smile. "Yeah. That long." She said.

And she'd be damned, if it wasn't one of _those_ moments, from those stupid romantic movies where everything felt so Goddamned obvious and clear and downright _fucking good._

She felt Maura's contented sigh glide warmly across her skin as her head returned to its position tucked underneath her chin. "You sure this doesn't hurt?" She asked, sleepily.

Of course it did.

But there was no way she was going to ruin this.

"You're not that heavy Maur." Jane answered instead, her lips curling into a smirk. "Even after that giant slice of lasagne."

A hand swatted at her bicep, then stroked it as if issuing an immediate apology. Jane chuckled.

"Press play.." The words came out muffled somewhere between the throw wrapped around them and the side of Jane's neck. Smiling softly, but without taking her eyes off the woman in her arms Jane obliged. The volume was set at the same level it had been the last time the movie was playing, perfect for the still of the evening and perfect for Maura, who with barely enough time for the opening scene to finish had begun to feel heavy against Jane's chest, her fingers loosely draped around her upper arm, as slow, even breaths puffed gently against her.

They were striding fearlessly away from limbo now, Jane knew it. They were aware, and now Jack was aware. Soon, they would want more people to be aware. Because this, _this _was the best damned thing… And everyone would know. But not immediately, not right now. For now, this was theirs, and she wanted them to enjoy it.

"Goodnight, Angel." She breathed against her hair.

And if anything, that would be, for Jane, the best description of the person in her arms. Her saviour, her angel. Her best friend.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **So here's a funny one, sat down to write a chapter of Prometheus and ended up tangled into Puzzles - a bit unexpected but who am I to argue with the muse

thank you all so much for coming along for the ride

This one... is a little darker though.

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces Chapter 19:<p>

* * *

><p><em>She could heard the distinct sound of a baby crying<em>

_Terrified – out of reach…_

_Walls close, everywhere around her as she desperately tried to locate the source of the sound – TJ? Oh god… TJ …_

_Doors surrounded her – and endless hallway, either side covered.. beckoning in old wood._

_The child cried.. Screamed.._

_"__TJ!" She heard her voice, shouting, panicked afraid. It reverberated in her ears coldly, blankly._

_Stumbling down the corridor she found herself slipping, her hands grasping at the walls and the fraying wallpaper desperately for purchase, the floor slick with… blood?_

_"__TJ!"_

_She could hear him now, clearly, closely, guarded behind the final door. Her arms burned with exertion, the desperate attempt to keep herself upright amidst the hellish scene in front of her. The cries were stronger now… clearer… he was there. Right there._

_The full force of her weight fell against the door, splintering it open, shards of wood flying in all directions – out from where she had entered, and into where she stood. Those same splinters pierced her, every muscle, every fibre burning._

_In front of her stood a shadow. _

_"__Jane…. I was wondering when you would get here…"_

_The voice coiled around her – corrosive, evil… cold. She squinted in the narrow light. A figure, holding a baby swaddled in soft linen…. Tufts of dark hair…_

_"__Do you dream of me, Jane?" The figure said, turning the bundle around to look at her. Dark eyes… Italian hair… her _hair. _Jane gasped, gripping her chest. It wasn't TJ…. It was… oh god…_

_"__Hoyt!" _

_..It was her son._

_"__I dream of you…." And suddenly a scalpel seared across the infant's throat, and Jane let out a strangled cry and dropped to her knees despite her attempt to lunge forward, to kill him, to squeeze the life out of his evil disgusting body – one that should never have seen the light of day, should never have breathed the oxygen humans breathe. _

_Except she couldn't move._

_She was bleeding… the blood… the sticky resistance on the hallway to the door was hers. Looking down she saw her lower abdomen open – gaping, bleeding, empty. Suddenly she registered the pain, as if she had been cut open and bled dry, and she cried out – to her son, to herself…. _

_I'm so sorry…_

* * *

><p>She gasped for air. For a panicked moment the possibility of drowning overrode Jane's sense of security. Eyes wide, she drew a deep breath, then another, sucking in oxygen as if she had been deprived of it for an eternity.<p>

It had been a long time since she had felt like this.

Her right fist clenched hard, and the pressure against her chest reassured her that that was where it lay. She blinked once, twice, feeling the errant thumping against her knuckles that she knew was the rhythm of her own heart.

She willed herself to wake.

She could do this.. She had done this… many times before.

Slowly, she blinked the ceiling into focus. It was always her first port of reassurance, the first sign to remind her where she was. Two more breaths and she could see it – Maura's ceiling, above the bed she and Maura were sharing after they had woken well beyond the completion of the movie they were watching.

Maura…

_Shit.. Maura_

Jane drew in another shaking breath, turning her head slowly towards the woman she knew lay next to her.

She was sound asleep, rolled towards her with a hand tucked under her chin, the other beneath her pillow, her face an expression of absolute peace. Jane concentrated on the image, allowing the perfect simplicity of it, the safety of it to reduce the aching panic in her chest.

They had moved to the bedroom hours ago, Jane had reluctantly woken her so they could, but even moving Maura had been barely awake – clearly exhausted beyond measure. Jane had tucked Maura in, then tucked herself around her in the same way they had woken that morning. Sleepy fingers had trailed down her cheek to her throat and across her collarbones, resting there with her mumbled goodnight before innocently falling away.

Jane found herself mirroring those same actions now, just above her skin, not willing to wake her. She had been through enough on Jane's account over the last week. This one she would manage on her own.

With a small sigh, Jane leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the space between the ME's neck and shoulder, before gathering the covers in her left hand and pulling herself gingerly and gently off the bed.

There would be no more dreaming for her tonight.

And no more sleeping, either.

* * *

><p>There was something about being with Jane, that made waking up without her completely insufferable.<p>

That was Maura's first thought as she blinked her eyes open from the obtrusive call of her bedside alarm, reached back over to the side that really, had long ago been reserved for the woman who now owned it, and touched neatly arranged blankets and the stem of a red rose.

Not to say the rose wasn't appreciated, but nothing was quite the same as waking up to her beautiful, dark, _Jane…_Her perfect human example of a Greco Roman Goddess. Artemis – goddess of the hunt. Leader of the Amazons. Maura found herself smiling at the picture now in her mind. Yes. That was a perfectly appropriate comparison for the woman who would otherwise be lying next to her if she wasn't-

A fuzzy recollection materialised in Maura's memory. Patchy, like a poorly sewn quilt. A gasp, a cry, shifting of the mattress and a soft caress of her cheek… kiss against her neck.

And a whispered apology.

Maura's brow furrowed, in the way it did when she was processing something important. Gripping the covers she threw them off herself, taking the rose from its position and placing it delicately on her bedside table, before pulling herself up to a seated, and finally standing position, noticing the lack of the fatigue she had come to expect these last two weeks.

Her eyes flicked back to the clock. 7:30am. Which meant 9hrs of almost uninterrupted sleep.

Jane's doing, of course.

She sighed, trying to sift between the distinctly separate layers of gratitude, love and a small amount of guilt. She could have been there, could have helped. She _knew_ how.

But - she knew what to do now, too.

Maura hadn't intended to creep down the stairs, but felt that to be the best description for the way she approached the final step. She saw Jane's profile at the kitchen island, hunched over her _latest_ cup of coffee – with two empty mugs beside it – her elbows and forearms encircling the file she had clearly, and against protocol, managed to extract from the BRIC the day before.

"Second time in two days I wake up without you…" She said, teasingly, as she approached the Detective, moving close enough to her body that she would know she was there but not so close she would find it oppressive. She gently slid her hand over the tightly held shoulders, her thumb brushing over Jane's nape.

Jane's profile was an unsurprising revelation, and as she turned further towards her, it only cemented what Maura already knew. Jane hadn't slept.

"Hey beautiful.." She breathed, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Reaching up with her other hand Maura raked her fingernails behind Jane's hairline. Dark eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back a little, before leaning into the open palm the doctor was now trailing down her cheek, fingers gently caressing the circles that had darkened under Jane's eyelashes, then down to her chin, until there was only the tip of a forefinger resting regretfully against the dimple she knew would be and _should _be there… if her detective had been smiling.

But… she wasn't. And Maura knew what that meant.

"I missed one, didn't I?" She said softly, leaning forward and touching her lips gently to Jane's forehead. She drew back to find those eyes, dark in their mystery, haunted by the images only her subconscious had the power to inflict. "…Jane?"

Jane blinked and looked away.

"No." The finger against the Italian's chin slid over to the side of her jaw, pulling her back. "No hiding." She said, "Here. With me."

"It's okay Maur-" Her voice crackled with hours of being awake without use. "I'm okay."

She took a tiny step closer so she could feel the warmth radiating off her best friend's skin. The move was hesitant– but not uncomfortably so – simply responsive to the situation, calm in the knowledge that regardless of the evolution of their relationship, Jane was still _Jane_… and right now might prefer distance over comfort.

Resisting all other urges she simply held her hand out into the empty space between them.

Three days ago, this is exactly what she would have done. Expecting nothing, possibly getting just that.

Her heart almost skipped a beat when Jane's pinky finger intertwined with hers, and slowly, a smile grew on the detective's lips, the usual spark behind her eyes reigniting with reassurance.

"You should have woken me." She gently chided her. "I know why you didn't... but.. you should have."

"You were tired enough, Maura." She said.

And so spoke the protector. It was the role Jane played comfortably, and Maura knew by now having the opportunity to play that role would put her at ease more naturally than anything else could. This once, Maura would give her that.

She leaned down again, this time capturing Jane's lips in a kiss designed to remember, to distract, to wish good morning, to start the day. Now their fingers were completely intertwined, her other hand lifting to rest again gently between Jane's shoulder blades. The fingers of Jane's other hand had curled around the fabric of Maura's pyjama top, gripping it tightly.

"Good morning." She murmured against her lips.

The exhale from the detective was immediate, Maura felt the grip on her pajama top tighten even further, tugging her forward.

"Do that again..." She whispered, the husky voice still laden with uncertainty "..Please."

It took all of her self control not to.

"Look at me, Jane." She commanded gently instead. Dark eyes rose tentatively up, until they met her own, and locked. "That's it, right here." Her hands gently cupped the darker woman's face, thumbs stroking her cheeks gently, and she found herself for several long moments the subject of intense study. Maura for her part just wanted to reach in and pull out the terrible visions that lurked behind, let them feel _her _wrath for once... She would take them all on, take on a thousand Hoyts if it gave Jane peace.

Without looking away Jane began to blink, once, twice and Maura could feel her breathing changing. Longer, calmer inhalations precipitated slower, more relaxed exhalation. She felt her drop a little in her seat, relaxing from the tightly held posture of earlier. Her eyes, which were as black as a void moments ago, were softer now, closer to the syrupy chocolate brown Maura had come to know so well.

Maura tilted her head and smiled, brushing her right hand across Jane's forehead.

"There you are, beautiful girl." She murmured, repeating the earlier endearment. "It's okay."

_It's okay not to be okay_

_It's okay to be afraid._

_It's okay, I am here now_

Her hair was suddenly entangled with slender fingers as Jane's mouth pressed against hers, and she felt the soft pressure of her tongue draw lightly over her lips in silent question. Maura obliged instantly, granting her permission as she herself balanced the delicacy of the space between them, reassuring her, loving her, ensuring she knew in actions as well as words, how much she would be protected.

The need for air was the only thing that stopped them.

Pulling back finally, Maura saw the beginnings of a smile on that beautiful dark face, the demons banished somewhere beyond the present. No doubt to resurface again, but when they did, _this_ time Maura would be ready.

"Some light reading?" She nodded her head towards the island, willing now to change the subject. "Not sure my house fits the requirements of an official BPD office.."

Jane made a show of cringing, unconvincingly, "I can't do anything in five hours, Maur. This thing needs answers, not timers." She pushed herself off the stool and gathered up the empty cups of coffee, taking them around the island to the sink.

"And?"

Jane looked up at her, and Maura could tell there was something, something new... something _else. _

She blew a noisy breath through her lips. "Ever wanted to get a tattoo, Maur?"

Confused, Maura raised an eyebrow. "At one point...yes...?" She answered, slowly, waiting for an interjection from the woman across from her that would actually explain the question. When nothing was forthcoming she continued. "I considered having the anatomically correct heart tattooed over my... heart." Her lips mirrored a slightly left-of-centre smile. "And at one stage I was going to have the rod of Asclepius on the back of my right shoulder.." She shrugged. "But I think in the end, if I were ever to actually get one I would do so in an area of my body that wouldn't be as affected by time. The ankle or the inner wrist."

Jane laughed, shaking her head in the way she did when Maura answered something not even she was prepared for. Returning back around to her original position, Jane propped herself back onto the stool and leaned back, inviting the fingers of Maura's hand to slip between her own.

"When I was younger I wanted to have the sword of the Templars tattooed down my back. Pommel across here-" She motioned between her shoulder blades with her free hand. "-And blade all the way down my spine, to here-" she touched a random point in her lower back. Maura immediately chased her hand and rested it on the same spot, caressing the skin much to the delight of the Detective.

"Your mother would have been thrilled.." She said, and both women chuckled at the simultaneous thought of Angela Rizzoli's reaction to a daughter branded in such an obvious way. Maura squeezed the hand in hers. "Jane, what has this got to do with the case?"

Wordlessly, Jane reached for the file in front of her and, her expression solemn but confident, she extracted two photos, dragging them into the neutral space on the island between them.

A woman whose flesh was missing from her lower back

Another whose was missing from the left side of her chest


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Arrggh I know, very very long between updates - the Puzzles muse has been absent the last few weeks. Too many distractions and not enough sleep :) but really glad to be returning to this one again. For those still around, thank you, seriously, thank you :)

MMR68 - this is basically for you, for the nudge and wink and kick and push... :)

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces - Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not even going to ask…" Cavanaugh's voice was laced with disapproval, even though his eyes reflected the glint of relief that finally… finally they had <em>something <em>to move with. Even if it was only a theory.

"I had – a bit of extra time to look over the photos…" Jane saw Maura glance at her out of the corner of her eye and turned to her, holding her gaze for a moment, the reality of the reason passing silently between them. The fingers of Jane's left hand twitched inward; and she found herself slightly overwhelmed by how much she wanted to have the reassurance of Maura's hand in hers.

When did that happen?

"At this stage it is purely theoretical." Maura said, turning away and back to the Lieutenant. "The excisions are too deep to leave behind any evidence of the tattoo." She paused, "But I'll go back over them, just in case."

"We're only dealing with a theory here."

"It's something." Korsak interrupted from behind them. "It's more something than we've had for the last five days." Jane felt him shift over her shoulder. "I'll take it."

Cavanaugh nodded up at him. "Agreed. Korsak take Frankie and go back to the relatives, friends- anyone who might know if our victims had tattoos. Especially if they were planning on getting any new ones." He glanced across at Maura. "Doctor keep us posted, if you find anything."

He turned back to Jane and paused. Jane hated it, and she clenched her jaw tightly against the anger and frustration building inside of her. Twice the conversation had passed over her head. Twice. Delegations left and right and that left…

"I'll go over the phone records." She said irritably. "And get a list of tattoo parlours." Pushing herself out of her seat she swallowed the wince from the movement, holding herself so tightly she could feel the muscles in her lower back bunching over themselves. But she'd be damned if she showed it. Instead, she continued gruffly. "That's if Frankie got it together enough to leave the records for me."

She caught the glance between Maura and Korsak and turned away from it, moving to the door of Cavanaugh's office. Her hand had only just touched the handle of the door when she felt a gentle pressure directly over the location of her tension. L4.. L5. Jane bit down on her lower lip.

Of course she knew.

But the touch dropped away the moment the door opened, and Jane felt like an ice block had just been deposited in its place.

_Get it together, Rizzoli._

Not for the first time she was wishing she'd had more sleep. Unconsciousness at the kitchen island, she would have even taken that…

Disgruntled, she stalked towards her desk, her purgatory for the next five hours, noting a small file that had not been there the day before… No doubt Frankie's damn phone records. Scowling she pulled it into her hand and prepared to sit down.

"Jane?"

Shit. She had walked away without acknowledging any of them. Without saying another word to Maura. Or Korsak. Without so much as a thank you to Cavanaugh for not losing his mind over the protocol she had danced an Irish jig over by taking the crime scene photos home.

Damnit.

Wincing she bunched the file into her fingers and looked over her shoulder, finding Maura standing barely two feet behind her, hand on her hip, expression… unreadable.

"Cavanaugh didn't know what to do with me." Jane grumbled. "I should be out there."

"Finding those tattoo parlours is important, Jane." Maura's reasoning cut through the petulant tension she had built around herself. "Just as the phone records are important. Every new piece of evidence is important, even if it is only circumstantial."

"I know.." Jane blew a sigh out through her lips, turning away and glaring at the chair that would be home to her ass for the next… forever. "I know."

She was only a moment from moving to sit down in it when the voice sounded again from behind her.

"I could use a second pair of eyes downstairs. If you're up to it."

Jane felt a twitch upward of the muscles at the side of her mouth, and she turned completely around, file flush against her legs. Maura remained in the same stance as seconds ago, except this time a knowing smile traced her features.

"Bring your work with you."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" The gentle voice softened the air of the elevator as the doors slid closed.<p>

Jane scowled. "I hate being at a desk." She folded her arms over her chest, pushing herself backward against the elevator's metal frame. "It's not me."

Turning toward her, Maura stepped forward, her hand pushing inside the space between Jane's lower back and the elevator wall.

"Someone has to do it though, don't they?" She asked, knowingly kneading the tension that Jane's stubbornness not to appear vulnerable had created. Jane winced with the motion of strong, confident fingers digging into her muscles, finding herself wondering how well those same fingers would behave elsewhere… the thought sent a very different kind of fire straight to her abdomen.

"I guess." She croaked. She thought she guessed… maybe? Did she guess? She couldn't remember… what was she guessing about?

"And the alternative would be _not _to have you here at all."

_Oh, that_.

"I just… don't like not being out there, when they are." She muttered. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

"Now you know how I feel, every time you go." The words were soft, warm, and filled with conviction. Jane turned to her, finding a knowing smile on the ME's face, as she gently pushed at her lower back, coaxing her out in front of her.

The touch was gone again until they reached the morgue, but the moment the doors opened and slid shut, Jane felt both of Maura's hands against her lower back. She allowed herself to be guided towards the high desk in the morgue where Maura's laptop sat, open, until she felt the hands slide firmly up to her shoulders, pressing down when they reached the chair.

"You're tired." The words caressed her ear. "Stay here with me."

Jane slumped down into it unceremoniously, suddenly finding herself devoid of all the energy it took to hold herself together upstairs. Maura gripped the base of the chair and spun it towards her, stopping the momentum with a gentle hand to her shoulder, which glided up to her cheek. The hand was warm, and soft, and Jane's eyes slid closed. For a moment she found herself imagining it was a pillow and she could just let her bone-tired body fall asleep right here, sitting up in the morgue with Maura.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt a thumb soothing the side of her cheek. Jane opened her eyes again and expelled a deep sigh.

"Which part?" She asked, exhaustedly.

"Any of it." Maura smiled – that smile, and her fingertips trailed down the side of Jane's face, her neck, her shoulder down her forearm to her left hand, the one that had missed her so much in the office, and interlinked their fingers. "All of it." She squeezed gently and Jane found her eyes closing again, as if that very action was leeching the tension from her body. "Whatever you want to tell me."

"I don't want to pretend." It was the first thought out of her mouth, not that Jane held many checks on such things, but she was surprised by the determination in her own voice as it bounced back into her own ears. She opened her eyes again and found herself the subject of furrowed eyebrows. She tried again. Her fingers moved around Maura's hand, studying by touch each and every line, knuckle and shape of fingernail. "I don't want to hide, Maur."

"Are we hiding?" She asked, gently, her head tilted.

Jane looked away. "I just thought, because it was so new – I just... I wanted it to be us, you know?" She turned back again. "To keep us to ourselves for a bit longer.." Perfect hazel eyes widened in understanding and the hand in hers was joined by the other.

"Jane, it's okay."

Jane shook her head. "It doesn't work." She took a deep breath and let it release slowly through her lips. "I don't feel right-" She paused, frustrated that the words weren't more forthcoming. "It doesn't feel right."

Suddenly Maura's lips were against her forehead, Jane's face was shielded by a cascade of honey-blonde tresses. Her fingers grappled for the edges of Maura's jacket, pulling her closer, as a hand weaved gently into her hair.

"We can tell whoever we like." The whispered words slipped across her skin and reverberated into her skull. "Whoever you feel comfortable telling."

"Everyone." She said, her voice soft and hoarse. "I wanna tell everyone."

When Maura pulled back a sheen of tears clouded her eyes, and Jane's own widened in surprise and concern until Maura shook her head in reassurance, pressing her hand to her lips in the way Jane knew she did when she was trying to compose herself.

"I just love you so much it hurts sometimes." She whispered, then paused, as if thinking for a moment. Then, she nodded. "Okay." She said, nodding again. "Everyone.". And suddenly a smile grew on her lips, creasing her eyes which constricted the space for the tears to hide, forcing them down her cheeks. Jane found herself unable to resist reaching up to wipe them away. "But might I suggest we start with your mother first?"

Jane laughed. "Yeah." She said, "Could you imagine if she learned she wasn't the first person to find out… oh man…"

"I think I'd be dumped!" Jane could hear the humour in Maura's tone, the lower register she used when she was attempting to convey amusement. But there was something about the sentiment that made her uncomfortable, and she felt the smile dissolve from her face as she gripped Maura's jacket more tightly.

"No.." She said. "Never."

"Jane.." Maura let her hand wander back up to her face - until it gently brushed her nose. "Are you afraid of what your mother will think?"

"I… don't know." She found herself saying. "I- guess I never thought about it."

"Then I think I might have more faith in your mother than you do." Maura leant in, and Jane found herself the recipient of a soft kiss. "Hey-", the hand brushed gently down the side of her head, fingers weaving into her hair. "Why not do it tomorrow? It gives her a full day to adjust before dinner."

Sighing into the touch, Jane nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Maura kissed her again, before stepping back and motioning at the laptop in front of her. "Now, Detective Rizzoli," She said, her fingertips teasing at the edge of Jane's shirt. "You have work to do." She flashed her another of those perfect smiles and, much to Jane's disappointment, moved out of reach. "And so do I."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** And then this happened...

And very soon, this is going to become rating M - if it hasn't already. I'm crap with ratings. So be warned :)

**Author's 2nd Note:** Thank you, thank you thank you, to everyone following this story still - the muse and I are back on speaking terms. So I bring you... 3.3k words! Huzzah!

Tx

* * *

><p>Puzzle Pieces, Chapter 21<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh… Come <em>on<em>!"

Maura heard the frustrated outburst from the other side of the morgue doors, which, she noted, were double-glazed glass and therefore for anything to get through was truly… impressive.

But that was Detective Jane Rizzoli.

_Her_ Detective Jane Rizzoli, she corrected, with a soft smile.

Clutching the two coffee cups in her hand, The ME paused outside, taking a moment to relish an unguarded act of adorable frustration – Jane's fingers stuck half way through her hair, pushing outward from her head as if she was attempting to string a hammock's worth of locks on either side of her ears.

Maura only waited until she saw Jane teeter forward, to a point Maura worried it could be a pre-meditated head-butt of her precious iBook, before she spun and pressed her shoulder more urgently against the left hand door.

"_REALLY!?" _

"Please don't head-butt the computer!" She blurted, then cringed when Jane spun around, fingers still caught in her hair, this time hanging limply against her shoulders, eyebrow raised.

"Maur?" She inquired, and although her voice was gentle Maura could immediately identify the hint of disapproval in her tone.

"I-" She stopped, pursing her lips, then- "90% of computer hardware malfunction in 2013 was due to abuse by the user…"

Her eyes widened, jaw slack. "_Abuse?_"

Maura winced. "-Not that you're abusing-"

"I was _venting._ _Frustration_." Jane crossed her arms over her chest and spun all the way around in her seat, scowling. "I'm not gonna break your precious computer."

Shaking her head, Maura approached the dismal figure. "Of course you won't." She said, and there wasn't a hint of indulgence in her tone. "Peace offering?" Holding out the cup in her hand, she rolled her eyes when Jane eyed it suspiciously. She pushed it toward her again. "Yes, Jane, it's coffee."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "_Real _coffee?" She asked.

"Yes Jane. Real, caffeinated coffee." Maura answered. "Against all my better judgement… but…" She shrugged.

"-I'm a monster without it?" Jane quipped, eyes dancing in the way Maura that meant no matter what, things were okay.

"I would hardly suggest-"

Suddenly, she was beckoning at the cup like it was the last one she was going to have in a century, "Gimme." She muttered, and Maura obliged with an easy step forward, still fighting against herself at the decision to give Jane anything caffeinated to begin with.

Cradling the cup in her hand, Jane took a sip and let it glide down her throat, wincing at the taste. "Maur, seriously? This is _coffee_?"

Feigning indignance, Maura huffed. "The coffee is only as good as the barista who makes it.." She said, taking a sip of her own cup, immediately wrinkling her nose at the awfully bitter taste that swept over her tongue. She made another face. "I see what you mean."

"Must have been the barista's off day."

Twisting off the lid to her cup she emptied the contents into the sink behind them, tossing the cup into the bin. "A complete waste of Sulawesi." She muttered, reaching for Jane's own cup.

"Heeyyy." She said, pulling it to her body protectively. "Just because you only drink your silly-wasey one way... Doesn't mean _I_ can't appreciate it.. for everything it..." she took another sip, grimacing almost immediately "-Is."

Her eyebrows raised of their own volition, "You're going to drink that!" She said, incredulously. "Jane...-"

But Jane cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Yeeah... I don't like some pizza toppings either, but pizza is pizza..."

And suddenly, Maura's countenance brightened. "Oh!" She exclaimed, much to Jane's obvious surprise. "I know this one!" Pursing her lips, she considered for a moment before turning to the Detective, proudly. "Pizza is like sex..."

"Maur!"

"Even when it's bad, it's-"

_"Maur!**"** _

* * *

><p>The afternoon had progressed no further than that.<p>

Maura had shared an embarrassing wink with Jane, before returning to her autopsy reports for any evidence linking the injuries to pre-established tattoos. Failing that, she had re-examined three of the victims only to corroborate the report already submitted. Watching the fleeting hope on Jane's face each time she re-inspected a body, only to die on her face when she found nothing, made her stomach lurch with discontent. And after the third body, she knew Jane was simply indulging the investigation, rather than believing anything could be achieved by it.

A thirty minute conference call with the DA assigned to the case had leeched into the following hour, and Maura was unsure exactly how long she had been on the phone when she finally closed the door, making her way back into the morgue to find Jane, right arm sprawled on the benchtop, hair amassed over her shoulders and shielding her face.

Her left arm hung beside her. Both fists were clenched tightly, her breathing rapid and shallow.

"Jane…" Resting her hand against the back of the brunette's neck and the other on her forearm, she pressed her thumb and forefinger into the base of her skull, massaging gently. "Jane-" She whispered at her ear. "Wake up."

With a start and a gasp, Jane's head darted upright as her hands slid against the benchtop, pushing several papers off the surface and onto floor. Maura's grip immediately tightened on Jane's forearm, as she leaned against her hair, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"It's okay, beautiful." She murmured. "It's okay. It's just me. You fell asleep."

Maura watched the detective blink furiously, disoriented for several moments, before she squeezed her eyes shut and forced them wide open, focusing on the computer screen.

"Uhhggh." Arms still outstretched on the bench, Jane glared at the computer, face only inches from the screen in her folded position. Blinking hard, she licked her lips. "I can't find anything, Maur."

Releasing her arm, Maura set about collecting the papers from the floor beneath them. Bunching them into a semi-neat pile, she rose with them clutched in her hand. Jane meanwhile had gathered herself, and now sat, teetering backward and forward in her seat, evidence of fatigue clearly written on her features.

"We're finished for the day, Jane." Maura said, having determined the decision might be necessary regardless. "It's well into five hours for you."

"Oh come _onnnn..." _With a frustrated huff, Jane's forehead dropped against her arms on the bench, "I can still help here." She said, her voice muffled by her blazer, before she blinked upward,. "I can still… _do _stuff here."

"Jane." Maura said quietly, "I'm not going to lecture you about the danger of pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm not pushing at all Maura!" Jane tossed her arms out from her body. "At what point is me sitting on my ass for five hours _pushing_?"

"Do you have an answer?"

"No! But that's because I can't-"

"Jane-" she brushed her hand gently from Jane's shoulder down to her elbow. "You are a brilliant detective. You are. But you're also fatigued, and recovering from what was both a physically… and… emotionally.." Her tongue tripped over the last word clumsiliy. "Traumatic event." She squeezed her elbow softly, "You are brilliant, but you are not invincible. And you are more likely to connect the wrong dots, if you are tired, than if you are fresh." Ignoring the dark glare that turned from her to the computer, Maura continued. "Frankie and Korsak are following the lead. The one _you _gave them. Let them do that."

There was nothing but silence for long minutes. Jane took a deep breath, running a hand haphazardly through her hair, before releasing the air loudly through her nose. She glanced back up at her once, held her gaze for a moment, uncertain, then shook her head.

"I- can't Maur." She said, softly, turning away again. "I can't…"

And Maura heard the message underneath the words, as clearly as if they had been spoken aloud.

_I can't be on my own_

_I'll dream_

_I can't._

"Jane…" She whispered, pulling at the detective's chin, daring her to turn back. "I'm going with you. Cavanaugh has already approved it."

The tilt in her eyebrows asked Maura the question without words, and smiling, she answered.

"I'm on call. But, I'm coming home with you."

* * *

><p>At Maura's insistence, they had stopped by the local food hall and acquired several different cuts of fresh fish, an assembly of cured meats, and more multi-syllabic vegetation than Jane had deemed possible. Maura knew it had been the right decision, the moment they had left the precinct Jane's shoulders had drooped just that fraction and her countenance had relaxed – and Maura knew it was her body's way of appreciating that she no longer needed to pretend on a grand scale that everything was okay.<p>

Even still, she had been quiet on the ride home, content to sit in silence, observing the buildings and parks and people as they whisked past the car window, her hand resting lightly over Maura's who had felt overwhelmingly more comfortable with her own hand wrapped around Jane's leg. All the benefits of an automatic car.

"I need to see Cribb at the academy." She had murmured, half way through the drive. On Maura's squeeze of her leg, she shrugged and glanced over at her, before returning her attention to the building of Emerson's college. "Favour I owe someone."

Maura filed the information away – something clearly for a later date, as they approached her street and turned into it. She heard the release of a sigh to her left and Jane's fingers tightened against her own, and Maura smiled out her window.

Yes, this _had_ been the right decision.

They had carried the shopping in together – Jane insisting on helping – likely far beyond her means but Maura offered her the opportunity to do so regardless. Bringing in the last of the bags Jane had offered to go back, check and lock up the car, which Maura had accepted as her way of taking a moment of space outside, away from the stimulation of her injuries and work and _them_ – the ambiguous but sure part of their life that was surging forward regardless.

So when Maura heard the door click softly closed, and the hesitant footsteps against the hardwood floor, she continued unpacking their shopping, nonchalantly. Until-

"How do you know?"

The voice sounded distantly behind her, as if she were miles away instead of mere feet. Maura turned from the bags, half unpacked on the kitchen island, leaning back against it with her hands loose by her sides, brushing the surface underneath the countertop.

"Know what, Jane?" She asked, gently.

The detective fidgeted in front of her, her eyes cast down, then left, then right, hair framing her face haphazardly.

"How can you tell when-" Jane's thumbs pressed ritually into the scars of the opposite hand. "When I'm gonna.." Her eyes darted upward and she poked a finger at one of her temples. "-y'know, up _here_.."

Pushing herself forward off the island with her foot Maura took a step towards her, tilting her head. "You mean when you are going to have a nightmare?"

Jane shifted uncomfortably on her feet, then nodded. "Yeah." She answered, softly, then as if thinking better of the question shoved her hands inside her pockets, rocking back on her heels. "It's okay if you don't, if it's not-"

Maura smiled. "No." She said, stepping forward again, around the couch and closing the distance between them, reaching for the brunette's wrists, partially concealed within the pockets of her pants. Her touch lingered over the skin. "I can answer you."

All it took was the gentle brushing of fingertips along the inside of Jane's forearms, and the hands were released from their hiding place. Maura's smile widened only a fraction, only enough that Jane would know there was a difference, before entwining their fingers together.

"I can answer you," She said, her eyes holding Jane's steady as she turned her hands outward and away from her body, allowing Maura closer without breaking the contact. "-But I need to ask you something first…"

"A question with a question?" Jane rolled her eyes, but Maura knew the sentiment of impatience was a mask when she felt her squeeze her hands. "Geez, Maur. That's like – the biggest cop out."

"On the contrary." Maura released Jane's hands after her own returned pressure, and moved to gently grip the detective's utility belt, fingers sliding towards the fastener at the front of her waist.

Jane's eyes darted to the belt, then back to Maura, who simply smiled, confidently unclipping the first buckle.

"How do you know when I'm sad?" She asked, softly, "When I'm in trouble?" Holding Jane's gaze as she loosened the remaining fastener and removed the belt, gun and all, onto the chair beside the couch. Again without looking away she slid her thumbs into the loops at the side of Jane's jeans, tilting her head. "How do you know when things are too much for me, and I want to escape?"

Jane's eyebrows rose in a pained expression – the one Maura knew came with the aversion to accepting compliments, when she didn't believe them.

"Maur, I-"

"I'm not finished…" Maura cut her off gently, shaking her head. She tugged gently at the loops, pulling Jane closer to her. She licked her lips, noting the way Jane's eyes fastened on them as she did so, and smirked playfully, lowering her voice. "How do you always…" She continued, "-_always_ know where to find me?" Releasing the belt loops Maura wrapped her right hand around a prominent hip bone, reaching up and resting her palm against Jane's cheek, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the caress. She stroked a thumb over the detective's cheekbone at the stuttered breath that accompanied it, as she added "-even when I don't want to be found..." Maura took half a step forward, feeling the warmth of Jane's body encompassing her like a blanket. "-But will always want to be found, by you?"

She had already felt the distinct shift in atmosphere. Had she planned it this way? No- no.. it was just…what that woman… that amazing, sensitive, drop-dead _gorgeous _woman did to her.

"And how is it-" She was leaning now, leaning until their faces were so close together she could taste Jane's breath on her tongue, she drew closer still "-that when it counts… No matter what, Jane-" Unable to resist the impossible allure she kissed her softly, the action barely registering on Jane's face other than the parting of her lips when Maura drew back. "You always know-" Maura kissed her again, smiling against her lips as hands snaked tentatively around her waist, against her lower back. And again, and this time Jane's lips moved against hers, a soft pressure – an awakening. Fingers clenched behind her, but glancing upward Maura found Jane's eyes still closed, as she breathed the last of her question, which in itself was an answer "You _always _know what the right thing is to say, or do- to make me feel better?"

This time Jane moved into the silence, leaning forward and bringing their lips together, drawing Maura's bottom lip gently into her mouth, before releasing it with a soft sucking nose. Sliding her cheek down beneath Maura's ear, she felt the hot breath against her neck as Jane rasped-

"Because I love you…"

Maura heard the breath she drew in response before she felt it, as her knees grew almost instantly weak. Jane's lips trailed lower, languishing over her pulse point.

"-Because I know you."

The moment Maura felt her soft tongue press against it her head fell backward, searing white hot fire coursing through her body. Slender fingers skirted around the base of her skull to catch her, holding her in place as a soft kiss branded her neck.

"Yes…" She breathed, "-Yes… you do. _God-" _She gasped when Jane's free hand cupped her breast, thumb pressing directly over the sensitive skin and even over the material of her shirt she felt exposed, on fire, a series of reactions and nothing more. "Jane…" She arched forward into the touch, hissing a ragged breath through her teeth when Jane pulled her hand away.

"I _know_ you…" She repeated, and against her own throat the vibration of Jane's voice seemed an octave lower to her ears, but Maura wasn't sure if it was truly that or simply the agony of her arousal causing it to be so. Having given up on gentle touches her hands bunched at the back of Jane's shirt, so tightly she could feel her own nails digging into her palms through the fabric, Jane's lips nothing but lava burning trails of fire over her skin.

"Yes.." It fell from her lips a mewling whimper, silenced when Jane's mouth closed over hers, pressing, urgent, so close that she was unable to distinguish where her breath ended and Jane's began. The hand that had cupped her head so gracefully slid lower, pulling her forward, flush against the lithely muscled body she could feel even still through the fabric between them.

"You know me." She murmured. "You have me."

It was too late by the time she realised Jane had untucked her blouse from her skirt, because her hand was now trailing back upward, mimicking the same action as earlier but this time, closer… and when her hand closed over the same space, pinching between her thumb and forefinger, she couldn't help the jagged moan that escaped from somewhere not even she knew existed.

"Do I know you?" Jane growled into Maura's ear, "Well enough?"

And it wasn't her imagination, Jane's voice was almost guttural, primal. Dangerous. Her fingers slid away from Maura's breast, trailing down her stomach, sliding underneath the hem of her skirt, too well-fitting to go any further, but fingers tightening around it nonetheless, dragging her impossibly closer to her.

It was agony, but she pressed herself closer, relishing the exhale she felt at her ear even as it sent a deep shiver down her spine. "Oh god… Jane… Yes." She whispered. "_Yes…"_

"I _want_ you, Maura."

_Oh…_

Biting at her lower lip the hands at Jane's back yanked upward in one motion, releasing her shirt and exposing skin. Discontented with only occupying that space, one palm flattened over Jane's side and the other slid over her abdomen, letting out a soft gasp when it trembled and clenched under her touch.

And she could feel it now, feel them both, stranded on a precipice. Jane's fingers trembled tucked in the waistband of her skirt, against her lower stomach, the strain of holding them so closely together. She could feel the pressure of Jane's thigh between her legs, hindered by the skirt as much as her restraint. Closing her eyes she leaned upward, claiming Jane's lips in a searing kiss, her tongue curling up against the back of Jane's teeth, possessive… wanton… reluctantly leaving the warm and lively skin under her fingertips to instead frame the dark-haired woman's cheeks with her hands, thumbs high enough to brush past her temples. Pulling herself back she leaned her forehead against Jane's, eyes closed, but body more alive than she had ever remembered it.

Their breaths were ragged against each other, and when she finally lifted her head, Jane's face cupped gently in her palms, willing her to look at her, Jane obeyed the unspoken command. Eyes, dark and all-consuming slid open, awakening Maura like they were the doors to the rest of her life… and she leaned a fraction closer, drowning in the comforting blackness she found.

"Then take me." She whispered.


End file.
